


fifty shades of clay

by blaizecraft



Series: dreamnotfound [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), College Student George, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Dream is a soft dom and George is a bratty sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, George isn’t colourblind lol, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I promise there isn’t a weird age gap though, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Marking, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Sub GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sugar daddy dream, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Voice Kink, degradation kink, stomach bulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaizecraft/pseuds/blaizecraft
Summary: george is a broke college student who is in desperate need of some extra income. when his best friend jokingly tells him that he should download a dating app and find a sugar daddy, something inside him can’t help but entertain the idea.before he knows it he’s meeting up with a handsome stranger with blond hair, a charming smile, a nice car, a big house and an even bigger bank account, and suddenly george isn’t too bummed that he decided to get that app after all.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181237
Comments: 399
Kudos: 869





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Care of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300856) by [Shhbequiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhbequiet/pseuds/Shhbequiet). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this is an au that’s been in my brain for *ages* and i’m really excited to start working on it! 
> 
> just a bit of explanation if you find yourself getting confused at the ageing of dream/george - i de-aged george down to fit the age of a freshman (he’s 19), but dream is still 21.
> 
> i’d also just like to make it clear that if dream and/or george ever change their minds about being comfortable with nsfw fanfiction, i won’t hesitate to delete my work. i don’t want to overstep their boundaries in any way :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy the first chapter of this fic <3

george sighed tiredly as he dropped the last of his moving boxes down onto the brown, wooden floor. after  _way_ too many days of hard work, transporting his belongings from trucks to the apartment building he recently moved into, he’d finally gotten all of his things in one place. of course he’d expected the task to be a long one, but he had in no way prepared for his struggles to last almost a week. the brunet plodded into the living room of his new home and flung himself down onto the small sofa, shutting his eyes and laying back against the cushions. he let his mind travel back in time to think back over all the decisions and actions that had led him to where he was now.

the boy was originally from england, and once he’d finished his a-levels at the ripe age of eighteen, he’d escaped that country as quickly as he possibly could. throughout george’s entire life he’d felt cooped up in his small village on the outskirts of london, and he’d always wanted to get out, to travel, to visit somewhere much bigger than his home country, and to experience things he never had before.

so, after saving up all his money from various part-time jobs, he bought a one-way plane ticket to america.

the usa was scary at first, but george had quickly gotten used to the extravagant scenery, fattening foods and ever-changing weather. he decided to make his trip an official gap year, and had rented an old, second-hand motorised caravan so he could road trip around the entire country - yes, all fifty states. george was actually surprised he’d been able to manage it, and he was incredibly proud of himself for being able to stay sane throughout the year-long journey.

when the summer had finally come to a close, he was able to settle himself a solid place in a florida university to study computer science, thanks to the fact that he’d performed surprisingly well in his exams the year before. out of all the states in america that george visited, florida had definitely been his favourite; he’d always been a big fan of the sun, which was no stranger to the floridan climate, plus who could complain about living on the doorstep of harry potter world?

george’s parents had been a big help with the initial costs of moving, being so kind as to send him over a big chunk of furniture for him to decorate his new flat with. he didn’t have much, but he had enough to keep him content for at least a while, and that was all that mattered. his apartment only consisted of a living room-kitchen combo, a bathroom, and two bedrooms, one of which he’d converted into a study and gaming room for him to be able to work on his degree. it wasn’t much, but it was home for now, and george felt like he’d furnished the place well enough to keep himself satisfied for the time being.

the only thing he was worried about at that moment in time was how on earth he was going to keep affording the place. the brit had managed to muster up enough money to put a deposit down for the apartment, but he knew that he’d probably have to work at  _ least _ two part-time jobs in order to pay his bills, not to mention his groceries, toiletries and other important essentials. the thought worried him a little - what if he couldn’t even  _find_ a job? he knew that his family would help him out financially if they could, but george didn’t want to burden them with his money struggles; besides, he was supposed to be proving that he could be independent, and how was he ever going to do that if he couldn’t even get a job?

he thought back to a conversation he’d had over the phone with his best friend sapnap.

“what are you planning on doing about the money situation?” sapnap had asked him.

“i dunno, i’ll just look at some job sites online and apply for as many as possible,” george replied. “i mean, i got good results in school, someone’s bound to wanna take me on at some point, right?”

“you’d be surprised, gogy,” sapnap said. “shit’s brutal out there, trust me. you’d probably have more luck finding a fucking sugar daddy.”

george laughed. “can you imagine?”

“god, it’d be so funny.” sapnap put on a patronising voice. “little george, getting the shit fucked out of him for some extra cash.”

“okay, okay, chill out sapnap,” george said, but his friend seemed to be on a roll.

“i bet you could get one, you know. a sugar daddy. you’re young, you’re small, you’re hot, you have a cute accent... you’re everything those weirdos want.”

george scoffed. “it sounds like  _you_ wanna be my sugar daddy.”

this time it was sapnap’s turn to laugh. “you think i’ve got enough spare cash to throw at some random gold-digging kid? no way. my money’s going to no one but me, baby.”

their conversation had been days ago, but george couldn’t help but wonder... how hard could it be to get a sugar daddy, anyway? sapnap was right - george knew he was attractive; he knew he was the perfect height and size and build for what those types of guys would be looking for. but was that sort of lifestyle really george’s thing? he knew he was gay, and he’d obviously had sex before,  and he knew that he much preferred being the bottom to being the top, but were there any other hidden requirements that were needed to fit the profile?

maybe george was thinking too much into it.

_ surely _ it couldn’t be _that_ hard?

george sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. was he  actually considering this? apparently so.

_ fuck it, _ he thought.

_ i’m going to find myself a sugar daddy. _

but  first , george was going to go to bed.

after getting a quick shower and brushing his teeth, the brunet snuggled underneath his covers and reviewed the situation in his head. realistically, george couldn’t find a major downside of the situation. worst case scenario, he wouldn’t find someone, and his life would carry on as normal. best case scenario, he’d find a super sexy guy with a massive bank account who’d be willing to share some of his earnings in exchange for some incredibly hot sex. hopefully the second case would come true, but only time would tell.

——————————

the next morning, george immediately put his plan into action.

the brit spent the whole morning searching the internet for the best dating apps that suited the arrangement he was looking for, and when he found one that seemed relatively interested, he downloaded it on his phone and signed up to it straight away. creating a profile was simple - all he needed to do was add his name (george), his age (nineteen), his location (florida), his gender preference (men), and the role he was looking to fill (sugar baby).

soon, however, george noticed that the hardest part by far was filling in the photo gallery. there were five slots, and the brunet knew that if he wanted to seem appealing to people, he’d have to make himself look as attractive and engaging as possible in those spaces. to try and achieve the alluring affect he was going for, he spent the next few minutes scouring his camera role to try and find the most suitable photos.

the first one he chose was a simple selfie, his facial features highlighted by the rays of the sun shining through his window. the second was of him sat down outside a fancy restaurant with a piña colada in his hand and a flirty smile across his face. the third and fourth were both photos of him on his travels through the states, and george added them in the hopes that they would make him seem a little more cultured. the final photo was unarguably the most daring - it was of him sat shirtless on his knees in front of a full-length mirror, his legs spread slightly to accentuate his legs that were covered by the pair of tight black jeans he was wearing.

feeling satisfied with his efforts, clicked the ‘finish’ button and let out a huge sigh of relief as his profile was made public. he tried not to let himself get his hopes up, but if he couldn’t help it - there had to be at least  someone on that damn app that found him interesting, right?

george knew that his nerves were bound to get the better of him at some point, so he decided that he wouldn’t look at his profile again until the next day. hopefully that would leave enough time for people to come across his profile and decide whether they were interested in him or not.

he just hoped that his efforts had been enough.

——————————

to george’s surprise, when george checked the app the next day, he had a lot more private message requests than he ever could’ve imagined.

however, his hopes were crushed when he saw what the messages actually entailed.

there were at least five that contained dick pics and nothing else, and george rolled his eyes at the immaturity of the men who thought that their genitals would be enough to woo him. after blocking all of those creeps, he moved onto the more wordy replies, but even those weirded him the hell out. there were way too many messages detailing all the dirty things those men wanted do do to him, and george sighed to himself; he really should’ve expected that this was going to happen.

the only message that he found that  didn’t set off all the alarm bells in his head was sent by a guy named simply as ‘dream’. george found his spirits raising slightly as he read over the straightforward message.

**_ dream _ **

_ hey george. how are you? _

george smiled at the friendliness of the man, but the brit decided to check out his profile before replying. the guy seemed nice enough - he was twenty one, his location was also set to florida, his preference was also set to men, and he came under the ‘sugar daddy’ option, which did excite george quite a bit. the only thing that made him a little nervous was that the man didn’t have any pictures of his face; the closest to a selfie he had was a picture of the side of his head resting on his hand. despite that, george could see a collection of blond strands of hair coming off the man’s scalp, which excited him even more; blonds had always been george’s type.

the guy appeared to be cool, so george decided to reply.

**_ george _ **

_ hi dream! i’m doing great, thanks for asking  😄 _

it didn’t take long for dream to answer him, and the brunet couldn’t deny that the thought of this mysterious man waiting with his phone open just for george to talk to him made his stomach flutter just a little.

**_ dream _ **

_ that’s good _

_i couldn’t help but notice how cute you look in all your photos. you caught my eye straight away _

wow, george thought to himself. the guy was a sweet talker. this was  definitely going to be interesting.

**_ george _ **

_ thank you, i’m honestly flattered! _

_ i’d love to be able to say the same about you, but i noticed that you don’t have any photos of your face on your profile? _

**_ dream _ **

_ yeah, sorry about that. i’d prefer to remain anonymous for now if that’s okay _

**_ george _ **

_ totally okay! whatever you’re comfortable with _

things were going well so far; george was pretty happy, although he did wish that he knew what dream looked like. it wasn’t  that big of an issue though, and george knew for certain that he wanted to keep talking to this guy.

**_ dream _ **

_ i’m sure you already know why i’m messaging you _

_ i just want to make sure that you’re not doing this for the wrong reasons _

_ i don’t want to take advantage of you in any way _

george felt his heart swell. why couldn’t all guys be this sweet?

**_ george _ **

_ it’s nice that you’re worried, but don’t worry, i know exactly what i’m doing _

**_ dream _ **

_ that’s good _

_ cos i thought that you were stunning when i first saw your profile, and i’d love it if we could get to know each other _

george felt a light blush start to appear on his face.

**_ george _ **

_ and by ‘get to know each other’, you mean...  😉 _

**_ dream _ **

_ oh i think you know exactly what i mean _

george closed his eyes and tied to imagine a man’s voice saying that to him, the tone low and lustful, hints of desire flowing through the words. he imagined a man much bigger than him, much stronger than him, talking to him in a commanding, authoritarian way. the thought  did manage to turn george on _just_ a little.

okay, maybe  _ more _ than just a little.

george was pulled out of his fantasy when he heard his phone ping, signifying that he’d gotten another notification.

**_ dream _ **

_ hey, i’d love to keep talking to you, but i have to go. i have something important that i need to do _

_ how about i text you again in the morning so we can resume this? _

george had to admit that he was a little disappointed that dream had to go, but at least the guy wanted to carry on talking to him

**_ george _ **

_ it’s fine! have fun with whatever you’re doing. talk to you soon _

**_ dream _ **

_ see you later baby _

george’s breath hitched in his throat at the word ‘baby’.  _okay, that’s hot,_ he thought. the brit couldn’t help but wonder what dream’s voice sounded like, whether he’d have a floridan accent or not, how the word ‘baby’ would sound falling from his lips.

george guessed that he’d probably find out sooner or later.

the brunet went to bed that night feeling much more satisfied than he’d expected himself to be. dream seemed nice enough, maybe even  _ more _ than nice, and george was looking forward to getting to know him more. despite his excitement, however, he knew he needed to remember that this wasn’t just any old conversation on any old dating app - george was probably going to end up having  _ sex _ with this man for  _ money _ . although the idea had seemed slightly daunting at first, george felt himself already becoming more and more comfortable with that fact.

as he let his eyes close, george finally felt confident that he might be able to get his financial situation under control.

and, if he was able to get some amazing sex out of it, then he wasn’t going to complain in the  slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter two <3


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! this update was *very* quick, i know, but i’m having so much fun writing this :)
> 
> i don’t have much else to say except for enjoy the chapter <3

talking to dream had been more fun than george ever could’ve imagined.

over the next few days, the brit had told dream more about himself than he’d ever told anyone else within the first couple days of meeting them. he’d told the man that he originally lived in england, that he’d taken a gap year to travel round america, and that he’d finally settled down to get a computer science degree. dream had also talked a lot about himself, too - he was a florida native, and he was pretty fucking loaded due to the fact that he had a job pretty high up in the company that his patents owned. they’d also talked about more lighthearted topics, too; george had learned that dream was six foot three, his favourite colour was green, that he really liked cats, and that he liked playing video games and cooking in his spare time. george had come to realise that they were much similar than he’d originally realised.

throughout the time they’d been texting, george had almost forgotten the reason why they’d started texting in the first place.

he was reminded of the reason, however, when he received another couple of messages from dream one morning.

**_dream_ **

_hey george_

_i know we haven’t been talking for very long, but i would really like to meet you if that would be okay with you_

even just knowing that dream wanted him sent the blood rushing to the south of george’s body.

**_george_ **

_i’ve actually been thinking about it a lot_

_i’d like to meet you too_

it felt good to be honest about the situation. george felt comfortable with dream, and he had a pretty strong hunch that dream felt comfortable with him too. he knew that dream was a nice guy, and that the other man wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, so why should he be scared?

he received another message from the florida man, and the contents of the text made him smirk to himself.

**_dream_ **

_i’ve been thinking about something_

_how would you feel about doing things over text before we meet face to face?_

that sounded like a _fantastic_ idea. george had never sexted properly before, but the idea had appealed to him more than once, and he couldn’t believe that he’d just been handed the opportunity to experience that fantasy on a silver platter.

**_george_ **

_i really like that idea_

_do i get paid for it, or is the money only for face-to-face stuff?_

**_dream_ **

_i was planning on sending you $100 for a photo if that’s okay_

george gasped. one hundred dollars?

**_george_ **

_wow, that’s a lot of money 👀 are you sure that’s okay?_

**_dream_ **

_only the best for you baby_

there it was again. that stupid word that made george’s head spin and his legs feel like jelly.

**_dream_ **

_you said before that you’ve been thinking about me...?_

george bit his lip. so they were really doing this?

**_george_ **

_maybe... 😉_

**_dream_ **

_what exactly have you been thinking about darling?_

george shivered. the thought of dream calling him those pet names in real life sent chills down his spine.

**_george_ **

_i don’t know whether i should tell you..._

**_dream_ **

_i want to know_

george took a deep breath. he couldn’t chicken out now.

**_george_ **

_i’ve been thinking about you a lot_

_about how your voice might sound like in person_

_you said you’re 6’3 right?_

_i bet you’re a lot bigger than me_

**_dream_ **

_i can assure you baby, i am bigger than you_

_you said you wanted to hear my voice? do you want me to send you a video of me talking?_

george couldn’t lie, the offer was appealing. ever since they’d begun messaging each other, george had wondered how dream would sound. he wondered what dream would say to him - would he praise george, or would he talk down to him? the brit probably would’ve liked either, as long as dream was doing it.

which is why he confused himself when he decided to text dream back.

**_george_ **

_you don’t have to do that_

_i’d rather hear you for the first time when we’re together_

**_dream_ **

_that’s cute_

_can you send me a picture of yourself? show me what you’re doing?_

george was currently sat on his bed, and originally he was just going to send dream a simple selfie. he decided against that, however, as he realised that he could have way more fun than that.

the brunet shrugged of the sweatpants he was wearing, leaving him in only a baggy white shirt and a pair of dark grey boxers. he said on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor, directly opposite his full-length mirror. he snapped a shot of himself and sent it over to dream straight away.

**_george_ **

_i’m bored_

_think you can help me?_

**_dream_ **

_of course baby_

_why don’t you send me another picture_

george did as dream asked, but this time pulled his shirt off so he was sat just in his underwear. he took a photo quickly, and noticed that his half-hard dick could already be seen straining in the confinements of his boxers.

when george sent the picture, dream responded almost instantly.

**_dream_ **

_your body is beautiful_

_i can’t wait to see it in real life_

george couldn’t deny that the praise dream was giving him was going to his head. he moaned as he gripped himself through his underwear, giving his dick a few teasing strokes before he slid off his underwear, leaving him completely naked. the brit started stroking himself properly now, running his hand up and down his shaft and flicking his wrist in just the way that he knew he liked. it was exhilarating, knowing that dream was sat on the other side of the phone, waiting for george to let him in on all the dirty things he was doing.

**_george_ **

_i’m touching myself just thinking about you_

_would you like to see?_

**_dream_ **

_show me_

the brunet took another photo, this time showing off his entire body. in the picture itself he was gripping the base of his cock with his fist, and a bead of precum could be seen forming on the tip. he sent that one over too, electrified to see the man’s reaction.

**_dream_ **

_fuck_

_you look incredible_

_and your cock is to die for_

_i bet i could deep throat you no problem_

george moaned at the man’s filthy words and sped up his hand, his mind filling up with images of what dream might do to him. he thought about himself laid down on silk sheets, dream between his legs, keeping his thighs down on the bed as he held the entirety of george’s cock in his mouth. he thought about their positions being reversed - george on his knees with dream towering above him, gripping his dark hair as the florida man fucked his throat ruthlessly. the brit didn’t even need to have an image of dream’s face to know that he’d look gorgeous, totally blissed out from pleasure as he used george’s mouth to chase his own release selfishly.

george decided to send over another photo, but this time his position was much more bold - he pulled his hand off his cock and leaned backwards so he could show off his small frame, the expanses of pale skin contrasting beautifully to his red, leaking cock that was currently leaning against his stomach. he used his other hand to snap the picture and he sent it over immediately, and once again, dream’s response was almost instant.

**_dream_ **

_you’re gonna kill me baby_

_so so pretty_

**_george_ **

_am i doing well for you?_

**_dream_ **

_so well baby_

_i’m so proud of you_

_are you close?_

george was struggling to type with one hand at the same time as stroking himself, but in the end he managed it.

**_george_ **

_yeah i’m so close_

_wanna watch me cum?_

**_dream_ **

_send me a video baby_

the brunet did as he was told, and with a shaky hand pressed play on the video recorder on his phone as he stroked himself hurriedly, letting out little moans and whines as he imagined his own hand being replaced by dream’s. it barely took him any time at all to reach his climax, and he moaned dream’s name sluttishly as he finally orgasmed, white hot ropes of cum shooting out of his dick and covering his stomach. he let out a few more quiet moans as he came down from his high before ending the video and sending it over to dream.

**_george_ **

_that was so good_

_thank you_

it took dream a little longer to reply this time, but when he did, george’s eyes lit up in surprise. it was a picture of dream laying on his own bed, the camera pointing down to his lower half, and george could see cum splattered all over the man’s stomach and softening cock. _wow, did he really jerk off listening to me?_ george thought

**_dream_ **

_you’re welcome_

_that was one of the best orgasms i’ve had in a while_

_i also forgot that you were from the uk for a second_

_your accent is adorable_

george couldn’t believe he was blushing from such a cliché compliment.

**_george_ **

_thank you again_

_now i really want to meet you lol_

**_dream_ **

_me too_

_message me your paypal and i’ll send you over the money_

god, george had been so wrapped up in the thought of seeing dream that he’d completely forgotten he was supposed to be getting paid for this. george quickly sent the man his paypal address, and was surprised when he saw that dream had sent him over six hundred dollars instead of just five hundred.

**_george_ **

_i think you gave me too much? i only sent you five things_

**_dream_ **

_i gave you double for that video :)_

**_george_ **

_oh my god, you didn’t have to do that! you’re so kind_

**_dream_ **

_don’t worry about it_

_you deserve it george_

_you did amazing_

george felt like he was going to combust if dream kept complimenting him like that.

**_george_ **

_so, we’re definitely meeting up then?_

**_dream_ **

_definitely_

_i want to take you out to dinner_

_when are you free?_

george’s heart fluttered when dream told him that he wanted to take him out. the florida man was probably just being nice to him, but george couldn’t help but feel like he was being asked out on a date.

**_george_ **

_i have classes on tuesdays, wednesdays and thursdays_

_i’m free every other day though 😁_

**_dream_ **

_how about saturday night?_

**_george_ **

_sounds perfect!_

**_dream_ **

_make sure you dress up nice_

_i wanna take you somewhere fancy_

_i’ll text you the address and time later_

**_george_ **

_i can’t wait_

_thanks again dream ❤️_

maybe the love heart was a little much, but george didn’t care. he was so happy he felt like he was floating on clouds - he’d just earned six hundred dollars for sending a few nudes! the situation still felt surreal to him, but he was loving it so far, and things were only about to get better. on saturday, he was going to dinner with a rich guy who was probably going to take him home and fuck him.

life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter three <3


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t got much to say really except thanks for all the love on the first two chapters, i’m really happy that you’ve all liked this fic so far. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter too <3

by the time that saturday rolled by, george could barely contain his excitement.

when he woke up that morning, he couldn’t help but blush just at the thought of finally meeting dream being with him, chatting to him and hearing his voice in real life. at some points throughout the week, he’d regretted not taking dream up on that offer to have a video of him talking, but he wasn’t too disappointed, as hearing him finally for the first time was managing to make him even more elevated.

there were also the sexual factors that george was looking forward to as well - dream had pretty much solidified the fact that he wanted to fuck george when he’d asked later on in the week if george had gotten an std test recently. george had sheepishly replied that yes, he had, because he wanted to be prepared just in case he met someone in college, and he’d sent dream a photo of the negative results. a huge sigh of relief ripped through him when he received a photo back of the florida man’s equally negative test - this was good.

no, this was _very_ good.

george didn’t know what was going to happen when he finally met dream, but he could only find one thing that felt certain to him: he was getting _railed_ tonight.

a few hours before they were supposed to be meeting, george started getting ready. he chose to get a shower first, and he cleaned himself thoroughly, even opting to shave his legs in the off-chance that dream was into hairless guys. when he’d dried himself off he picked out an outfit that he thought would make him look fancy enough to fit in with the place they were going, but not too fancy that it looked like he was making too much of an effort. he settled on a white collared undershirt, a dark blue unbranded sweater and a pair of tight skinny jeans. after dressing himself, he added a few accessories - a thick belt around his waist, a gold chain necklace around his throat, and he manoeuvred the collar of the shirt so that it rested perfectly over the neckline of the sweater.

when george checked himself out in the mirror, he was surprised at how good he looked. he’d given his hair as little intervention as possible to make it look natural-ish, and his efforts (or rather lack of them) had really helped to pull the whole look together. the brit smiled as he admired himself; he looked _attractive_ , and he’d actually be a little bit offended if dream didn’t want to fuck him tonight.

before setting off, he quickly texted sapnap the address of the restaurant dream was taking him to, just in case anything went wrong. _you can never be too careful,_ george thought to himself, and he rolled his eyes when he saw the combination of eggplant and peach emojis that sapnap sent back in response.

george was way too broke to be able to afford a car, so he resorted to catching a taxi instead. maybe a cab was a more expensive option, but he’d still not been able to figure out the way the american subway system worked. during the drive there, he couldn’t help but notice that the nerves were finally starting to kick in. what if dream didn’t like him? what if the man thought he was more interesting over the phone than in person? what if dream wasn’t as nice of a guy as he originally thought.

the brunet mentally scolded himself and willed himself not to think about things like that. _things will be fine,_ he tried to tell himself, bobbing his leg up and down as he waited for the taxi to arrive.

when they finally neared the destination, george eyes widened at the place the taxi was parking up at. the restaurant was only one storey but it looked extremely posh; the outside was decorated in a mixture of sophisticated beige and brown shades, and a canopy extended out of the front entrance, held up by golden poles. a deep red carpet covered the ground from the pavement to the doors, and the outside of area was lined by extremely well-kept bushes and shrubbery.

still astounded by his surroundings, the brit politely thanked the driver as he clambered out of the taxi. he couldn’t believe that dream was taking him here; it was much more expensive-looking than he ever could’ve expected. slowly he began to walk towards the entrance of the restaurant, and he was greeted by a friendly young woman with blonde hair and a welcoming smile.

“how can i help you sir?” she asked as he approached.

george stuffed his hands into his pockets, feeling a little intimidated by the environment. “hi, er, i have a reservation booked for eight o’clock under the name ‘dream’?”

the woman studied the book in front of her for a few seconds. “yep, i can see you! it seems that you’re a couple of minutes early, and dream doesn’t seem to be here yet.”

“oh, you know him?”

“he’s friends with the owner.”

_of course,_ george thought to himself. _why am i not surprised?_

“i can get you a seat at the bar until he comes?” the woman offered.

george nodded. “sure.”

“great! follow me.”

george did as he was told as he followed the woman into the restaurant. the inside was just as impressive as the outside - the walls were painted in a beige hue that contrasted perfectly with the dark tones of the flooring, and all the tables were decorated with red tablecloths, almost exactly the same colour as the outside carpet, as well as vases of flowers and burning candles. _it looks like the perfect place for a first date,_ george’s brain hinted at him, but he tried to push that thought to the side for now.

the woman led the brunet over to bar area and he sat himself down on one of the elevated stools. “i’m sure dream will be arriving soon,” she said kindly, and then turned on her heel and walked back outside so she could greet more customers.

george couldn’t help but feel a little anxious as he was left on his own. he turned and faced the bar, placing his hands on the smooth surface so he could tap his fingers up and down. when a bartender came up to him and asked if he wanted a drink, he politely declined, as he’d much rather wait to share one with dream.

a tiny voice in the back of george’s head kept nagging at him that maybe dream had decided not to turn up, but all the negative thoughts in his brain were trampled on when he heard someone call his name from behind him.

“george?”

the brunet whipped round and was greeted with the most stunning man he’d ever seen in his life. he was tall, muscular and well-built, and his presence radiated confidence. a nest of dirty blond hair sat on top of his head, and an array of freckles were dusted across his cheeks. his eyes were a vibrant green, warm and welcoming, and a confident, attractive smile was painted across his lips. on his body he wore a jade button-up, the first couple of buttons undone to show off his toned chest, tucked into a pair of tight black jeans that accentuated his tanned skin tone perfectly. the black leather jacket wrapped around his shoulders made him look like the epitome of style.

“d-dream?”

the man’s smile grew even wider. “hi.”

_hi._ just one simple word, but the low, calming, collected tone in which it was spoken made george feel weak in the knees.

“sorry i kept you waiting,” the florida man continued, “the traffic was fucking awful.”

“oh, don’t worry!” george said quickly. “i haven’t been here for long, anyway, it’s fine.”

“thank god,” dream answered. “i hope you weren’t getting bored.”

“not at all,” george assured him, and felt quite flattered with the knowledge that dream was worried about him.

the two stood gazing at each other for a few moments, and george realised that he probably could’ve got lost in the blond’s eyes if he was given the chance.

after a short while dream spoke up again. “our table’s ready now. allow me to escort you?” the man held out his right hand and george’s breath got caught in his throat. his hand was huge, and a number of prominent veins could be seen standing out against his skin. his fingers were long and thick, and his pointer, middle and ring fingers were accessorised by three bulky, silver, masculine rings. george had never known that he had a thing for hands, but looking at dream’s right then, he would’ve done anything the blond asked of him to be allowed to suck those digits into his mouth.

however, were currently in public, so he decided to push that thought to the side.

george held out his own hand and let dream take it, and the brunet couldn’t help but notice how dainty and fragile he looked being held in the man’s palm. it only just dawned on him how much taller dream was than him - the blond was practically a whole head taller, and george willed himself not to think about their size difference too much. dream led him away from the bar and through the main area of the restaurant, passing a number of couples, some chatting away and others digging into their plates of food. the florian guided him all the way to the back of the restaurant where it seemed to be much quieter, and they stopped at a table that was situated directly underneath a large, extravagant chandelier.

dream let go of george’s hand and pulled one of the chairs out, signalling for george to sit down. “take a seat,” he said, and the brunet smiled at the courteous gesture. he slid into the seat dream had pulled out for him and dream sat down opposite. “so, what do you think of this place?”

“it’s gorgeous,” george said. “i don’t think i’ve ever stepped foot in a place this fancy.”

dream chuckled. “yeah, it’s pretty nice, isn’t it? i went to high school with owner’s kids, so i come here quite a lot.”

“i’m not gonna lie to you, i was a little worried that you wouldn’t show up,” george admitted.

“well, i’m really glad that i _did_ show up,” dream replied. “you’re even more beautiful in person.”

george couldn’t help the blush that settled on his face, and he tried to play it off with a shy smile. “you’re quite the sweet talker, aren’t you?”

“you like it,” dream answered, and george gulped. his tone was even lower than before, thick with honey and sweetness. it made george’s insides melt. “what about me? are you impressed?”

“well, i was expecting you to be attractive,” george said.

the blond raised his eyebrows. “and?”

“you definitely exceeded my expectations.”

dream seemed to be satisfied with that answer. “and is there anything you wanna know about me? i know i haven’t told you much about myself.”

only one thing came to george’s mind. “what’s your real name?”

dream smirked. “what makes you think that dream _isn’t_ my real name?”

george rolled his eyes playfully. “come on, you really expect me to think that _dream_ is your actual name? no way.”

“well, you’re right,” dream admitted, a cheeky smile still curled on his lips. “but i’d prefer it if you called me dream for now, if that’s okay.”

george nodded. “totally okay.” the brunet was a little disappointed that dream didn’t want to tell him his real name, but he couldn’t deny that the mystery of not knowing did seem quite alluring to him.

the two chatted for a bit longer, asking each other questions about themselves, before they finally picked up their menus to decide what to have. george was astounded by the prices of the food; why was everything so _expensive_?

“what do you think you’re gonna go for?” dream asked him after a while.

“oh, erm, i’m not sure,” george replied, his eyes flicking rapidly over the prices of the food. “maybe a- a salad, i think... the seafood salad sounds good, i guess? but, the lasagne also sounds nice.”

“and what about your main course?”

george blinked. “we’re having more than one course?”

dream shrugged nonchalantly. “yeah, of course we are.” george didn’t answer him, and it seemed to dawn on the blond straight away that george was worried about the money. “oh- don’t worry, george! i’ll cover the bill, just order what you want.”

the brunet gasped. “dream, i- i can’t a-”

the blond waved his hand dismissively. “honestly george, please don’t worry about the price. let me treat you.”

george couldn’t believe that the man was being so kind. “and you’re absolutely sure that you want to pay for _everything_?”

“it’s what i’m here for, isn’t it?” dream said with a smirk.

george took a deep breath. if dream was so certain about paying, then he was going to go all out.

“i’ll have the seafood salad to start, and a pepperoni pizza for main. with a side of fries,” he added.

dream smiled. “sounds delicious.”

when the waiter arrived dream ordered their food, and he got himself a pasta dish for starters and a ribeye steak with fries for his main. they also ordered a garlic bread pizza to share with their main courses, and dream got them a bottle of wine to share, the name of which george didn’t think he could pronounce even if he tried, and he didn’t even want to _think_ about how much it must’ve cost.

it didn’t take long for their orders to arrive, and they made easy discussion as they ate. george was actually quite surprised how unchallenging it was for the two of them to make conversations between themselves, especially since they hadn’t known each other long. they asked each other more questions, cracked jokes here and there, and george even marvelled over how delicious the food was multiple times. he also kept a close eye on dream’s hands as they gripped the cutlery, and tried not to think about his fingers pressing him down onto certain smooth surfaces and wrapping around certain parts of his body.

they ordered desserts after they’d finished, and dream opted for a cheesecake while george chose some lemon ice cream. every part of their meal was divine, and george felt himself feeling extremely satisfied.

dream didn’t let george look at the bill, which was probably for the best, because the total was probably a horrific amount, and george didn’t think that his conscience would ever let him get over letting dream pay for it all. the blond did offer, though, so george had no reason to complain.

when they stood up to leave, dream placed one of his hands on the small of george’s back, and the small gesture made the brunet’s heart leap into his throat. the floridan thanked the waiters at the front of the restaurant and walked the two of them outside.

“so, i’m guessing you know what happens next,” dream said as they stood facing each other on the pavement.

“yeah,” george replied, already feeling excitement bubbling in his chest.

“look, i’ve had a really good time tonight and i’d love it if you came home with me, but i’m not gonna be upset if you don’t want to,” dream explained. “it’s totally up to you, george; i’m not gonna put any pressure on you.”

“i’ll be honest with you, dream, i’d actually be a little offended if you _didn’t_ want me to go home with you,” george joked.

george could see dream’s eyes sparkling with interest.

“so that’s a yes?” dream asked curiously

george giggled. “ _yes_ dream, it’s a yes.”

dream breathed a sigh of relief. “good, i’m glad. come on, i’ll show you to my car.”

the blond walked george down the street and stopped him at a sleek, black jaguar f-type.

“holy shit, is this _yours_?” george exclaimed.

dream smiled proudly. “yep! it’s almost brand new; i bought it a couple weeks ago. you’re actually the first person i’ll have ever driven in it.”

george felt pride swell in his chest. he was going to be the first person dream had ever driven in his car? the thought made him feel extremely special.

dream opened the passenger door for him and let george slide inside, and then joined him in the driver’s seat. “the drive isn’t too long, it’s only like ten minutes or so.”

“it’s fine,” george answered simply.

the brunet couldn’t ignore the exhilaration steaming inside him as dream began driving. there was so much anticipation filling him, and he couldn’t help but tap his fingers on his knee out of habit. it was literally about to happen; dream was taking him home because he wanted to fuck george, and george was going to let him.

just like in the morning, the brunet could barely contain his excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> also, spoiler alert - there will be smut in the next chapter. 
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter four <3


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t have much to say other than enjoy the smut XD
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

george’s eyes widened in awe as the pair pulled up dream’s drive.

the blond’s house was _magnificent_. it was two storeys and it looked huge, but it didn’t have the basic, minimalistic, modern style that most rich-people-housed had. instead, it actually looked like it had a personality - its walls were made out of light bricks which contrasted perfectly with the dark grey hues of the door and window panes. it was impressive, to say the least.

_damn, i really lucked out,_ george thought smugly.

“this is where you live?” george asked.

“yeah,” dream answered with the same proud tone that he’d used when talking about his car. “i moved in a while ago, but i’ve spent a lot of time renovating the place to suit my taste. it didn’t always look this good - it was kinda run-down at first, but i saw the potential in it.”

“it looks great!” george said.

dream smiled down at him. “thank you,” the man said politely as he pulled the car into the driveway and switched off the engine. “come on, let’s get inside.” the blond left the car and quickly made his way around to the other side so he could open the door for george, and the blush on the brit’s face would’ve been extremely apparent if not for the darkness surrounding them.

they made their way up the front door and dream let them in, locking the door behind them. george was just as impressed by the interior as he was by the exterior - it looked much more homely than stereotypical home-owned-by-a-rich-person did, and although the layout was relatively open plan, the arrangement made it feel more like a proper home than just a house.

dream shrugged off his leather jacket, giving george an incredible view of his beautifully toned arms. the blond must have seen george admiring his surroundings. “impressed?”

george nodded. “totally. it’s lovely in here!”

“i’m glad you like it.” dream grabbed george’s hand and led him into the middle of the living room before turning to face him. “i’m sure you know what’s about to happen.”

george felt his heart begin to beat faster. _oh my god, we’re really doing this,_ he thought excitedly. the brunet nodded again. “i do.”

“i just wanna check one more time that you’re definitely okay with this,” dream explained. “i hope you know that i’m not trying to take advantage of you in any way - i want to know that you want this just as much as i do.”

george squeezed the man’s hand. “i do want this, i promise. i want it more than anything.”

dream’s smile was kind, full of affection and fondness. it made george’s heart flutter in his chest. “can i kiss you?”

“of course.”

with the hand that wasn’t currently holding his own, dream cupped the side george’s face and slowly leaned his head down. when their mouths finally met, george’s heart melted at the gentleness. dream’s lips were soft, and the blond kissed him so gently he could practically feel his stomach churning with bittersweetness. why was dream being so tender?

to try and build up the speed of the kiss, george curled his free hand into dream’s hair and kissed back a little harder, and he felt the blond smirk against his mouth. dream matched his energy kissed back harder, tightening his grip on the side of george’s cheek and chin. when they broke apart, the brunet couldn’t help but chase the other man’s lips, and dream chuckled lightly at the action.

“eager, are we?” he teased.

“honestly dream, i’ve been wanting you to kiss me all night,” george admitted, already feeling breathless and lightheaded. god, if this is how he felt already, then how was he going to manage a whole _night_ with dream?

“well, i have to say, you’re an amazing kisser,” dream said before dipping down to meet george’s mouth again. it was slightly awkward for them to meet, seeing as the blond was much, _much_ taller than the brit, but they made it work. this time the kiss was a little more daring - george wrapped both his arms around dream’s neck, and the blond snaked his hands around george’s waist and held them at the small of his back so he could pull them closer together. the brunet was practically getting lost in the feeling of the florida man’s lips moving so expertly against his own, and he could’ve stood there kissing him forever, if not for the fact that he knew what would be coming next.

their lips parted once more, and dream moved his hands away from george’s body and held both of the brunet’s hands in his own. george didn’t even want to imagine how wrecked he already looked, and it only just dawned on him how easy it would probably be for him to reduce george to a moaning, withering mess.

he also couldn’t stop thinking about what the other man would be like in bed. would he be nice and kind to george, showering him in praises and soft kisses, or would he be rough, manhandling him like a rag doll and forcing him to submit to any and every demand he made? maybe a mixture of both? at this point, george didn’t know which option would be more appealing.

luckily, he didn’t have to wait much longer to find out.

dream smiled down at him. “how about we take this somewhere more comfortable, hm? how about my bedroom?”

george nodded. “yeah, that’s a good idea.”

the blond kept a hold of one of george’s hands as he lead him out of the living room and towards the staircase. they made their way up the stairs and down a hallway before dream stopped them at one particular door. he opened it slowly and dragged george in with him, pulling him in the middle of the room and kissing him forcefully. george reciprocated immediately and wrapped his arms back around the other man’s neck.

“i just have a couple of things to run by you before we start,” dream said when they separated. “the first is the most important one - i want you to know that you can stop at any time. i don’t expect anything from you george; you have nothing to prove to me, and you don’t owe me anything. i won’t be angry or upset if at any point you decide that you’re not into it. do you understand?”

“yes,” george said simply.

“good. now, on the off-chance that you’re struggling to communicate with me, i think we should have a safeword, just in case. i normally like using the stoplight system, because i feel like it’s the easiest to remember. green means that everything’s okay and that we can carry on, yellow means that you want to slow down or that you want me to change something to make you more comfortable, and red means stop completely. is that okay with you?”

“yes,” george said again.

dream smiled. “make sure you keep talking to me, okay? whenever i ask you a question, i want a verbal answer, unless you become nonverbal at any point, but i doubt we’ll get to that point tonight. do you understand?”

“i do,” george said. “i’ve never gone nonverbal before, so i doubt that’ll happen either.”

“that’s good to hear,” dream said. “are there any questions you want to ask me before we begin?”

george shook his head. “i don’t think so.”

dream tugged at the bottom of george’s sweater. “can i undress you?”

the brunet took a deep breath. _it’s finally happening._ “of course.” he lifted up his arms so that dream could tug the sweater off him, and before he could move to start unbuttoning his own shirt he was being pushed backwards towards the bed. when george felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees he fell back onto it, and dream climbed on top of him. the blond kissed him again, not wasting any time before he was inserting his tongue inside george’s mouth. the brit moaned as the other man explored his mouth, and they spent the next few minutes just kissing each other, getting used to each other’s mouths.

after a while dream separated their lips and began pressing soft kisses across george’s jaw. he moved down to the brunet’s neck, where the kisses began to become harder.

“can i mark you?” dream asked.

“yes,” george replied breathlessly, and he moaned when he felt dream sink his teeth into the skin on his neck. dream bit down harshly and then flicked his tongue over the area to lessen the sting, and the brunet’s dick twitched when he thought about the nasty bruise that would be left there. the floridan repeated his action a few times - biting and sucking at various patches of skin on the boy’s neck - before lifting his head back up and kissing george chastely on the lips again.

afterwards he started unbuttoning george’s shirt, pressing a kiss into george’s chest and stomach every time he undid a button. george was enjoying the softness of dream’s lips and tongue, and he wondered if the blond would be this kind the whole night, or whether he’d become rougher as they became more comfortable with each other. when george’s shirt was entirely open dream pulled it off him, and george’s mouth watered as he watched dream remove his own shirt.

the blond positioned himself between george’s legs and began palming at his dick through his jeans. george’s back arched slightly as he moaned, and he fisted his hands into the sheets. dream smirked and pressed down harder, causing a shaky exhale to escape george’s lips.

“you look so good right now,” dream murmured, and the low, seductive tone of his voice made all the blood in george’s body rush to his cock. “already so desperate.” he gripped george’s bulge tightly and the brunet let out a lewd whine, making the other man smirk. “wanna get out of these?”

george nodded hurriedly. “yes!”

dream quickly unbuckled george’s belt and undid his top button, and without any warning he pulled both george’s jeans and underwear down, leaving him fully naked and completely exposed. dream licked his lips hungrily, and george squirmed under his piercing gaze.

“baby, did you shave for me?” he asked. george nodded shyly, and dream’s eyes melted. “sweetheart, you didn’t have to do that.”

“i just wanted to look pretty for you,” george confessed.

“you do look pretty,” dream assured him. “god, you _really_ are gorgeous. i can’t wait to fuck you.” the blond got off the bed and dug through one of the nightstands, pulling out a bottle of lube. “we’re both clean, so i don’t have to use a condom, but i can do if you want. it’s up to you.”

george shook his head. “don’t wear one. i wanna feel you.”

dream smirked as he claimed back onto the bed and resumed his position between george’s thighs. the brunet’s legs opened further by instinct, and he blushed when he saw the other man’s smirk grow wider. “already spreading your legs for me?” he teased. “god, you _are_ desperate, aren’t you?”

george nodded. “i want you.”

“don’t worry,” dream said. “you’ll have me soon, baby.”

a loud moan ripped itself from george as the blond wrapped one of his large hands around his cock, stroking it slowly. the brit couldn’t take his eyes away - dream’s hand was so big it almost covered his entire length, and the fact that the blond had still kept his rings on just made the scene look even hotter. george moaned again and threw his head back, his hands tightening in the sheets. when dream licked at the head of his dick george couldn’t help but buck his hips up, and he gasped when dream let go of his cock and pushed his hips back down onto the bed with both of his hands.

“don’t be _greedy_ , george,” dream scolded. “be _patient_.”

the blond wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock and sucked gently, making george’s eyes roll back into his head at the beautiful feeling. subconsciously he tried to buck his lips again, and he moaned when he felt dream’s hands tighten. he could only imagine the sizes of the bruises that would be left there if dream carried on pressing that hard. the thought made the brunet’s cock twitch in excitement.

“you’re being naughty, darling,” dream said. “don’t you wanna be good for me?”

george’s eyes fell shut. “i do.”

“then _stay still._ ” the commanding tone in dream’s voice sent shivers down george’s spine, and he willed his hips to stay as still as possible.

dream never took the whole of george’s cock into his mouth; he instead chose to just tease the brit by licking and sucking around the head and occasionally holding just the tip in his mouth. the teasing drove george crazy, but he kept his firm grip on the sheets and tried to focus on keeping his lower half as still as possible. after a while his thighs began to shake, and george realised that he couldn’t take it any longer.

“ _please_ ,” george begged, and he almost whimpered when dream pulled off his cock entirely.

“please what?” the blond asked, a stupid smirk plastered on his face that george wanted to kiss off.

“dream, please fuck me,” he pleaded, his cock already leaking copious amounts of precum.

the blond’s smile looked predatory. “oh don’t worry, sweetheart. i’m planning on fucking you. if i’m gonna be paying for you, i might as well get my money’s worth.”

without warning, dream flipped george onto his stomach and pulled his hips upwards, pushing his head into the pillows so his back was perfectly arched. the manhandling made the brunet’s breath quicken and he groaned into the pillows. if george was being honest, doggy style had always been his favourite position; he loved the primality of it, he loved how it rendered him absolutely powerless and how it gave his partner total control over him.

“god, i just knew your ass would be gorgeous,” dream said, and his dirty words made george’s cock twitch. “look at you, all bent over for me, just waiting for me to fuck you. you’re so desperate, it’s honestly cute.” george’s entire body stiffened when he felt the floridan’s tongue prod at his entrance, and the man in question stoked a hand up and down his back to soothe him, the blond’s other hand gripping one side of his waist. when dream’s tongue entered him george let out a throaty groan and tried to muffle the sound by hiding his face in his arms, but dream was having none of it. he gripped george’s hair tightly and pushed his head sidewards. “don’t hide your noises. i want to hear you.”

george had never been eaten out before, and it felt quite strange at first, but he quickly realised that he really liked it. dream’s tongue was long and wet, and the feeling of it buried inside him was so incredibly dirty that it made his head spin with desire. he desperate wanted to touch himself, but he knew that if he did then he’d be coming in no time, and no way would he let that happen without dream being inside him.

after a few moments he felt a lube-covered finger enter him alongside the tongue, and george definitely would’ve collapsed onto the bed if it wasn’t for dream’s tight grip on his hips. it didn’t take long for the blond to add another, and it became increasingly clear that dream fingering him was more about preparation than pleasure when he felt the blond purposely missing his prostate, instead scissoring his fingers roughly in order to stretch him out. it wasn’t long before he was ready for a third, and george moaned wantonly at the sudden intrusion. dream’s fingers were thick, they were so much bigger than his own, and they stretched him out beautifully. despite the blissful feeling of being filled by dream’s fingers, it wasn’t long before george became desperate for more.

“i’m ready,” he gasped. “fuck me, please sir.”

dream’s fingers slowed down but they didn’t stop. “sir, huh?”

_fuck_. george didn’t mean to say that. “shit, i- er-”

“don’t worry, baby,” dream said, pressing a kiss to the small of george’s back. “you can call me that if you want. but only on one condition...

“w-what?”

“you have to call me daddy too.”

dream pulled out his fingers and george whined at the sudden loss. he heard dream pulling off his jeans from behind him, and it wasn’t long before he felt the man’s hard, leaking, lube-covered cock pressing against his ass. _he’s huge,_ george thought excitedly, but he didn’t know why he was surprised - every other part of dram was massive, so he should’ve expected his cock to be too.

“ready?” dream asked, and george nodded enthusiastically. “beg for me, then. beg me to fuck you.”

george moaned pitifully. he’d always found begging embarrassing, but right now he didn’t care. _anything for dream,_ he thought. “god, fuck me dream, _please_ fuck me daddy, i’ve been so good, i want you, _please_.”

“good boy,” dream said, and began pushing his cock inside george’s entrance. george groaned at the intrusion, and the painfully intoxicating feeling of dream entering him and filling him up. the florida man didn’t stop until the entirety of his length was sheathed inside, and both men groaned when the blond’s hips hit the flesh of george’s ass. “fuck baby, your ass is so tight,” dream moaned, gripping george’s cheeks in his hands and squeezing them. “it’s like you were made to take me.”

george whined at dream’s words. “move, please, i’m ready for you. _please_ fuck me, sir.”

“how could i ever say no when you ask me like that?” dream said. he wasted absolutely no time and began shallowly thrusting in and out of george, giving the brunet enough time to get used to the stretch. when george started pushing his hips back, dream took that as a signal to quicken his pace, and the moan that george let out was obscene. his entire body felt like it was on fire, lighted by the incredible feeling of dream fucking him. the blond’s speed carried on increasing gradually until soon he was snapping his hips so fast george’s arms could barely hold him up. he was leaning on his elbows, head hanging down as dream used his body to chase his own release. he had absolutely no control, and he _loved_ it.

dream’s angle shifted slightly and his cock grazed over george’s prostate. the brunet saw stars, and he screamed. “ _fuck_ , so good sir, so good daddy, _holy shit_.”

“yeah, you like that baby?” dream moaned, his hands still keeping his iron-like grip on george’s waist. “you like feeling me fuck you?”

“yes, i love it, i love it so much!”

“touch yourself,” dream ordered, and george instantly moved one of his hands down to his cock, whimpering brokenly at the stimulation. “you’re doing so well, baby. such a good little slut, such a good boy for daddy.” the mixture of praising and degrading was sending george crazy, and his voice was going hoarse from all his cries. “what do you need, darling? let me help you.”

george could barely get the words out. “p-pull on my hair,” he cried, and dream let go of his hip with one of his hands and buried it george’s dark locks. he dragged the brunet’s hips upwards, and george’s eyes rolled back into his head at the pleasurable stinging sensation. he let go of his own cock momentarily so he could reach back and grab dream’s other hand; he pulled it towards his mouth and sucked two of the blond’s large fingers into his mouth. dream seemed to understand what george wanted, and the floridan kept hand steady there so george could move his own hand back down to his cock and stroke himself again.

“god, you really are a slut, aren’t you?” dream said, his mouth extremely close to george’s ear. “i really lucked out with you baby, you’re so perfect. you gonna cum for me? you gonna cum for your daddy?”

george was so incredibly close, and dream’s words were the final straw. the brunet let out one final moan around the other man’s fingers and finally he was coming, releasing onto his hand and the bedsheets below him. barely a second later dream was coming too, groaning lowly in george’sear as the warm liquid shot inside george, completely coating his insides.

the brit didn’t think he’d ever experienced a climax that intense. his entire body was shaking violently, and the blond eased him down onto his stomach after gently pulling out. “i’ll be right back baby, just give me a few minutes.” then he was gone, and george already missed the warmth of his body.

slowly, george rolled over onto his back, wincing at the soreness in his back from being bent over in such an awkward position for so long. the aftershocks from his orgasm were causing his limbs to twitch involuntarily, but despite the discomfort, he felt amazing.

not long later george saw the blond return back into the room carrying a wet towel, a glass of water and some pills. his eyes immediately softened when he saw the state of the boy laying on the bed.

“hey,” dream said gently as he joined george on the bed again. “you okay?” george nodded, and dream smiled. he handed the pills and glass to george. “you’re probably gonna be sore in the morning, so i’d suggest taking these now. drink as much as you want.” george did as he was told - he swallowed the pills down with a large gulp of water, and smiled as he felt dream wiping him down. he knew it was basic human decency to provide aftercare like this, but brunet couldn’t help but feel warm inside at the other man’s considerate ministrations.

when george was fully clean, the blond took the glass from his hands and placed it on the nightstand, and he peeled back the covers so the two of them could settle underneath them. they laid facing each other, and dream reached across the small distance between them so he could push a stray hair back from george’s eyes. “how do you feel?” the blond asked him.

“i feel good,” george replied. “that was probably the best orgasm i’ve ever had.”

dream smiled. “really?”

george nodded. “yeah, it was amazing.”

“i’m glad i made you feel good,” the blond said. “we can talk about all of this in the morning if you want. you’re probably really tired. i’ll let you get a shower, i’ll make you some breakfast, and we can just chill. that sound good with you?”

“yeah, that sounds like a great plan.”

“awesome. ‘night george.”

“goodnight dream.”

george’s eyes fluttered shut instantly, and he smiled internally. he really meant it when he said he’d had the best orgasm of his life; he didn’t think he’d _ever_ felt this satisfied after sex before. with the pleasure of his climax mixed with the soft breathing of the man next to him, it didn’t take long for the depths of sleep to pull him under. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter five <3


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was a little uneventful, i was quite busy today so i didn’t have enough time to make it longer. i do have an exciting idea for next time though, so stay tuned :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

when george awoke the next morning, there was only one somewhat coherent thought that he was able to process: _i ache everywhere._

his arms, his legs, his hips, his back, his _ass_ \- god, his ass felt like it was on _fire_. he really should’ve expected it, but he’d only been able to feel how big dream was _after_ the blond had finished fingering him. maybe they should’ve spent more time on prepping, because _damn_ he was sore.

slowly the brunet opened his eyes, blinking a few times to try and rid them from the cloudiness. he stretched out his limbs, arching his back and groaning quietly at the subtle painful feeling; he soon realised that he’d have to take even more pills when he got home if he wanted the soreness to pass any time in the next week.

all of a sudden, george heard the blissful, saccharine sound of dream’s voice. “hey.”

george turned onto his side and saw the blond smiling gently at him, and he couldn’t help but grin back. he was quickly realising that the other man’s beam seemed to be infectious. “good morning,” george said sleepily.

“how do you feel?” dream asked.

george sighed. “sore.”

dream let out a playful wheeze, and george’s heart fluttered at the enchanting sound. “yeah, that’s probably my fault,” dream said sheepishly. “i really did a number on you, huh.”

“it’s okay,” george assured him. “i had a great time.”

“me too,” dream agreed.

george probably should’ve been paying more attention to the words dream was saying, but instead he couldn’t help but focus on how sexy dream’s morning voice was - it was low, gravelly and slightly monotone, dripping with sweetness and warmth, and george willed his brain not to allow his tone of voice cause him too many problems.

“i feel like we should probably talk about everything that happened last night,” dream said, snapping george out of his thoughts. “i know it was great, but i just wanna make sure that i didn’t cross any boundaries or go too hard or anything.”

“you didn’t do any of that,” george replied confidently. “i asked you to do half that stuff. trust me, i liked it. how many times do i have to tell you that it was amazing?”

dream rolled his eyes playfully. “i know, i know, it’s just that it’s important for me to check.”

“i understand,” george said, “but you don’t have to worry. everything you did was great.”

the blond smiled. “you really surprised me, y’know.”

“really?”

“yeah. praise _and_ degrading? what an... _interesting_ combination.”

george blushed profusely at dream’s words. “i- i just, erm-”

“relax george, i’m not making fun of you! i would never do that. i’m just teasing you a _little_ bit, but you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of, i promise. i’d never be like that.”

george sighed again and gave the other man a small smile. “...okay. i believe you, for now.”

“i like talking about stuff like this,” dream explained. “sex is a lot more satisfying when you’re actually self aware about the stuff that you’re into. a lot of people aren’t.”

george shrugged his shoulders. “well, i like praise ‘cos it makes me feel more comfortable. it makes me feel good about myself, and i can’t... you know, _climax_... unless i _do_ feel comfortable like that. praise helps me with all that stuff. but i like the whole _degrading_ thing ‘cos it, well, i don’t know, it just turns me on, i guess.” george knew he was stumbling over his words, and he just hoped that the blond understood what he meant.

it seemed like dream did understand, because he nodded in comprehension. “that makes sense. i just wanted to make sure you were definitely into it, that’s all.”

“don’t worry, i was,” george confirmed to the other man.

“good.” the two of them were silent for a few moments before dream spoke up again. “i remembered that you obviously don’t have a spare set of clothes to change into, so i folded up all the stuff you had on last night and put them in my en suite.” dream pointed to the door on the other side of the room. “i put out another toothbrush for you, too. if you want you can get showered and clean yourself up while i make us breakfast.”

george’s eyes widened. originally he’d thought that dream would only want to fuck him and then just leave him to fend for himself, but no - the blond was treating him like royalty, and he’d had absolutely no idea at the beginning that dream would end up being this nice to him. “dream, you didn’t have to do that!”

the blond waved a dismissive hand. “don’t worry about it george, it’s the least i could do.”

george wanted to argue that, no, it _wasn’t_ the least he could’ve done, that it was actually a lot more than george was expecting, but he decided not to push it. “well anyway, it’s really considerate of you. thank you.”

“no problem,” dream replied as he rolled out of bed. it only just dawned on george that, while the blond was in sweatpants, he was still fully naked. “i’ll leave you to get ready,” dream told him as he made his way towards the door that lead back into the hallway, but he turned round just before he left. “oh, i forgot to ask - what kinds of foods do you like? are you allergic to anything?”

george shook his head. “i’m not allergic to anything that i know of. also i like most conventional foods.”

“good!” dream said brightly as he left the room.

after a few minutes george left the bed too, and he winced at the slight pain in his lower body as he walked over to the en suite bathroom. he closed the door as he entered and saw that the blond had indeed folded all his clothes for him, and had placed the brit’s phone at the top of the pile. the stack of his belongings were situated on the countertop next to the sink, and george absentmindedly glanced up to take a look at himself in the mirror above and - _holy_ _shit!_

his body was _covered_ in bruises. small, purplish-blue marks were littered across his neck and throat, and the ones on his sides were even _worse_ \- harsh yellowy indents of what looked like fingers were pressed into his skin. george let out a shaky exhale; he looked like a _mess_ , and he could only imagine what the blond thought of him. 

the bruises on his upper body would probably fade in a couple of days, but they’d still be a bitch to try to cover up - but using knowledge from his past sexual experiences, george knew that the ones on his lower body would be _extremely_ painful to touch, so he didn’t even try. 

the brunet showered quickly, not wanting to keep dream waiting too long, and dressed himself with the same hurried pace. he didn’t bother drying his hair completely, instead opting to give it a quick rub with a towel, before he brushed his teeth, slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans and made his way downstairs to join the other. 

he remembered where the kitchen was from the previous night, and when he entered the room he was faced with a much more domestic scene than he ever could’ve prepared for - dream, _still_ shirtless, standing over the stove, humming a quiet tune under his breath. the man had his back to him, and george had to clear his throat loudly to make the florian notice him.

dream whipped round and smiled when he saw george standing there. “george!” he cried. “hey, you look good. sit down, it’s almost ready.” he signalled to the breakfast bar where he’d already laid out two sets of cutlery and two glasses of yellowy-orange liquid which george could only assume was orange juice.

”whatever you’re making, it smells delicious,” george said as he took a seat opposite dream.

”thank you,” dream replied as he lifted up the frying pan he was holding and poured the contents onto two plates. “i’ve always loved to cook, ever since i was little. me and my siblings would do it all time.” the blond deposited the pan in the sink and picked up the two plates, carrying them over to the breakfast bar. he slid into the seat opposite george and placed the plates down. “it’s nothing much. just some toast with avocado, ham and a fried egg, with some salt and pepper and a bit of olive oil. i’m sure you’ll like it.”

”well it looks amazing,” george said earnestly, cutting a slice off the mound of food. the first bite was divine, and he moaned appreciatively at the mouth-watering flavours. “wow, it tastes amazing too.”

george rolled his eyes internally. so dream was hot, rich, charming, successful, kind, good in bed, could drive, owned his own house, _and_ he knew how to cook? he really was the perfect man, and george felt tiny in comparison, both physically and metaphorically. 

”yeah?” dream replied, and reacted the exact same way as george when he took his own first bite. “god, you’re right, this _is_ amazing.” both men laughed at his remark, and george loved how easy and natural it felt to joke around with the other man.

the two men dug into their meal, making little comments here and there, and it was just before they finished their meal when dream decided to finally bring up the elephant in the room. “i sent the money into your paypal this morning. y’know... for last night.”

”really? how much?”

dream smirked. “just check.”

george felt his palms go sweaty as he quickly pulled out his phone and logged into his paypal. his jaw dropped when he saw the sum of money that dream had sent him.

” _three thousand dollars?_ ” he exclaimed, gawking incredulously at the other man.

dream’s smirk grew even larger. “yep, and that’s not even including the 110 i paid for your meal either,” he said simply.

george shook his head. “this- i _can’t_ accept this, dream!”

“sure ya can!” dream said nonchalantly. “plus, i’ve already sent it now, there’s no giving it back.”

george exhaled shakily. “i... thank you, dream. thank you _so_ much.”

“no problem. you deserve it, dude. you were fantastic. no, you were _more_ than fantastic. you’re better than anyone i ever could’ve asked for. like i said last night... i wanted my money’s worth, and i _definitely_ got it.” he ended the last comment with a flirtatious wink, and george was glad that he was seated, because his legs would’ve wobbled if not. 

“i just can’t believe it!” george said. “this’ll be enough to cover my rent _and_ food for the week, plus i’ll have over two thirds left to save. god, this is awesome.” 

“i’m guessing you wanna do this again then?” dream asked.

george smiled happily. “yes, of _course_ i wanna do this again!”

the brunet couldn’t believe his luck. last night he’d gotten absolutely fucked into oblivion, and now he was three thousand dollars richer. 

life really was looking up for him.

dream offered to ride george home after they’d finished eating, and the brunet politely declined, stating that the blond had done _more_ than enough for him already. he resorted to calling an uber instead, and dream waved him out of the door as he left. 

when the blond’s house pulled out of vision, george leaned his head back against the headrest of the cab and smiled to himself. if this is how his life was going to be for the foreseeable future, then he had absolutely _nothing_ to complain about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter six <3


	6. six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we’re back to good old fashioned phone sex with this one. don’t worry though - another proper smut chapter will be coming next :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

it was wednesday; a few days had passed since george first met dream, and he already craved the other man’s touch.

what was it about the floridan that made him so alluring? maybe it was the way that he’d fucked george, rough but soft at the same time, making sure he gave george exactly what he needed to cum but not being afraid to take what he wanted for himself. perhaps it was dream’s gentleness afterwards, the way he’d showered george with praises and words of encouragement, how he cleaned george down and tucked him into bed so tenderly. or, it might’ve just been the fact that money-wise he was fucking loaded. george had no idea, but he knew that for some reason he was already completely smitten for the blond.

his infatuation with dream was beginning to become a problem, especially since he had college assignments to complete and classes to attend. him and dream would send each other a few texts throughout the past couple of days - cute morning and night messages to make sure the other was doing okay - but it was nothing even _close_ to what the brunet was yearning for. he wanted dream’s body on him, his hands holding him down and leaving even more bruises, dream’s lips kissing him breathless and devouring his body, dream’s voice whispering sweet nothings and dirty fantasises in his ear.

it was pretty safe to say that george had never been more physically attracted to anyone else in his life.

george couldn’t help but wonder whether the other man was thinking about him too - did dream spend every waking moment fantasising about the brunet as much as the brunet did about him? in an ideal world, the brit would’ve convinced himself that yes, he did, but realistically, he knew that that probably wasn’t true. dream most certainly had a lot more important things on his mind than george.

that didn’t stop george from indulging in own his daydreams, though. he never would’ve admitted it to anyone, but the previous night he’d gotten himself off in the shower, three fingers deep inside himself as he imagined that the blond was there with him, imagined that it was the blond’s large hands on him and thick fingers inside of him rather than his own tiny, much-less-satisfactory ones.

george had gotten in from college a couple of hours ago and had thankfully managed to get the beginning of his current project done quite quickly. the downside, though, was that he was bored. _extremely_ bored. theoretically, he could’ve carried on with the current code he was working on, but he was yet to have been taught about that section in class, and although he knew what he was doing, he didn’t want to make a mistake that could be avoided in the future.

so it was a wednesday night. george was bored. and dream was on his mind, meaning that he was understandably horny.

tonight, he was going to have some fun.

luckily, when george was scouting the internet for apartments situated somewhat near his college campus, he’d been able to find one with both a shower _and_ a bath, and the brunet had never been more thankful for that fact than he was in that specific moment. he started the bath running and took off his clothes so he was completely naked, and switched off the taps when the bath was about half full. he placed a dry towel on the edge of the bath for when he inevitably needed to dry his hands off, and threw a bottle of lube next to it, as he had a feeling that he might be needing soon.

when his setup was finished, george climbed into the bath, and he was thankful that he hadn’t filled it up too high, because he could move around easily without worrying that the water would spill out. he had a plan in his head of exactly what he was going to do, and he could already feel adrenaline coursing through him as he began to put his plan into action.

george placed his phone on one of the long edges of the bath and opened it to his camera app. he turned on the ten second timer and pressed the photo button, and got on his hands and knees arching his back so the side of his ass was perfectly visible. when he heard the sound of the photo being taken, he moved his phone to one of the shorter edges of the bath and pressed the photo button again. the brunet positioned himself the same way and stayed there until he heard the click of his phone once again, this time showing off his ass entirely to the camera.

after the two photos had been taken, he dried off his hands and looked over the two pictures. his breath caught in his throat when he studied them - although they both depicted him in different positions, he looked _equally_ as captivating in both of them, and his heart began to beat faster when he remembered what he was about to do with them.

with shaky hands, he opened up dream’s contact (yes, they’d already exchanged numbers) and sent over the photos with the most suggestive caption he could think of.

**_george_ **

_wish you were here to fill me up daddy 🥺_

now all george needed to do was sit and wait.

thankfully he didn’t have to wait long, though, because dream had already texted him back within two minutes of him sending the photos.

**_dream_ **

_george_

_what the fuck_

_i can’t believe you_

_what an amazing surprise_

george’s dick was already hardening between his legs at the thought of teasing dream like this.

**_george_ **

_do i look good for you dream?_

**_dream_ **

_you look so good baby_

_i only got in from work a few minutes ago_

_i can’t believe i got to come home to you like this_

_i’m so lucky_

**_george_ **

_does that mean i’ve got you all to myself?_

**_dream_ **

_yes_

_i’m all yours darling_

_can i call you?_

**_george_ **

_of course_

_be quick_

barely even seconds later george was receiving a call from dream; he picked up instantly, and placed his phone on the edge of the bath.

“ _george_ ,” dream’s melodic voice groaned, and the brunet smirked at his strained tone.

“hi dream,” george said coyly, and he heard dream chuckle under his breath.

“let me tell you, i was _not_ expecting that notification when i checked my phone. it was... a surprise to say the least.”

“was it a good surprise?” george asked.

dream chuckled again. “oh, baby... it was an _incredible_ surprise.” george heard the other man suck in a deep breath. “you have no idea what you do to me.”

george moved his hand down to his dick and started to stroke it under the water. “why don’t you tell me?”

“oh george,” dream began. “you drive me _crazy_. so fucking crazy. i’ve only met you once and you’re already stuck in my head. all i’ve been thinking about these last few days is getting you back in my bed so i can fuck you again.”

george moaned and began moving his hand slightly faster. “i’ve been thinking about that too. you fucked me so good dream, can’t wait for you to do it again.”

“yeah baby, me too,” dream agreed. “are you touching yourself right now?”

“i am,” george said. “are you?”

“yes.” the brunet heard the other man let out a groan, which pretty much confirmed his answer. “i’m looking at the photos you just sent me,” dream admitted. “i’m looking at how hot you look bent over like that. all bent over, just for me. bet you wish i was there with you, don’t you?”

“ _god_ , yes,” george whined, his hand speeding up again. “wish you were here to take care of me sir!” he cried, repeating almost word-for-word the caption that he’d sent to dream just minutes ago.

“fuck george, you’re so hot. just wait ‘till i get my hands on you again. gonna fuckin’ ruin you, just like i know you want me to. do you want me to ruin you, george?”

“i want you to ruin me so bad,” george said, moaning as he rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock in just the way that he knew he liked. 

“tell me exactly what you’re doing,” dream ordered.

”i’m- i’m still in the bath,” george said breathlessly. “i’m t-touching myself. i’m stroking my cock and imagining that it’s y-your hand.”

“are you fingering yourself?”

”n-no.”

”good. i don’t want you to. i want you to be as tight as possible next time i fuck you.”

george whimpered at dream’s filthy words, and he couldn’t get the images out of his head of dream fucking him _hard_. the brit had always been the type of guy that liked trying out different positions, and he couldn’t stop his mind from conjuring up all the different ways he wanted dream to fuck him - bent over a table with the blond holding his hands behind his back, in the shower with his back pressed against the wall, on his back with his wrists handcuffed together above his head. the possibilities were endless, and call him greedy, but george wanted them _all_. 

“fuck, i’m already so close,” george whined, once again speeding up the pace of his fist. “i’m so close sir, _please_.”

”aww look at you, begging for me,” dream cooed patronisingly. “so desperate for me. it’s a shame i’m not there to help you out. looks like your own hand will have to do for now. are you gonna make yourself cum for me, sweetheart?”

george nodded frantically, although he knew that the other man couldn’t see him. “can i cum sir?” 

“of course can baby,” dream said, his own groans growing louder from the other side of the phone. “c’mon baby, cum for me. be a good little slut. let me hear you.”

the brunet was so incredibly close he could barely take it anymore. he tightened his fist around the base of his cock, pressed his thumb down hard onto the head and _bang_ he was coming, the white liquid shooting out of him and landing in the now lukewarm water of the bath. one last cry of dream’s name caused him to come too, and george felt shivers travel down his spine as the blond groaned lowly, the sound rippling through the speaker of his phone. 

“fuck,” george breathed out, waving his hand through the water to rid it of the cum. “that was amazing. i really needed that.”

”glad i could help,” dream replied. “although you’re a little shit for that, y’know.”

george smirked. “why so?”

”at least give me some warning next time!” dream exclaimed.

george giggled. “don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” he said. 

“oh, don’t worry george, i loved it,” dream assured him. “like i said, it was just a bit of a surprise.”

”i hope i didn’t catch you too off guard.”

george could practically hear the other man shaking his head. “no, you didn’t at all. please don’t worry. also, i’ll send you over the $200 for those photos as soon as we’re done talking.”

the brunet had almost forgotten about the money. “thank you,” he said.

”don’t worry about it,” dream replied. “actually, i’m really glad i called you just now, actually. i was gonna message you tonight and ask you when you wanna meet again.”

”should we meet on saturday again?” george suggested. “i’ll catch an uber over, and i’ll make sure to bring a change of clothes this time.”

”that sounds like a great plan,” dream agreed. “look, i’m gonna have to go. i need to clean myself up, and i’m still in my work clothes.”

”don’t worry about it. have a nice night, dream.”

”you too, george. ‘night.”

“goodnight dream.”

sure enough, mere seconds after the call ended, george received a notification from paypal that two hundred dollars had been entered into his bank. 

the brunet smiled to himself. his life really was awesome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter seven <3


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to normal smut again! i had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i hope you all enjoy it <3

george was completely filled with anticipation as he waited for saturday night to arrive.

there was just something so alluring about the blond, something so interesting and seductive, and george hated how besotted he’d already become. the worst thing was that dream didn’t even seem to _try_ to be all that - he was cool in such a calm, natural way, and george would’ve found him intimidating if he wasn’t so goddamn attractive, would’ve found him annoying if it wasn’t for the fact he wanted to grab his stupid face and kiss him every time he thought of him.

by the time that saturday did eventually come, george was even more excited than the first time. although their first meeting had been filled with that thrilling kind of anticipation and apprehension that made his mind go wild with possibilities, the fact that he now knew exactly what dream looked like and how he sounded, paired with the fact that he knew that the sex would _definitely_ be fantastic, he felt almost ten times as electrified as he did a week ago.

he ubered over to dream’s house just after it turned dark, and was greeted with dream’s charming smile almost as soon as he knocked on the door. after looking the blond george all of a sudden realised just now underdressed he was - he’d turned up in just a pair of grey sweatpants, a black t-shirt and black jacket, but seeing dream smiling down at him in his white slightly-unbuttoned shirt and tight-fitting black pants suddenly made him feel slightly self-conscious.

“hey,” dream said in his melodic, enchanting voice that made george feel weak at the knees. “wanna come inside?”

george pretended to ignore the obvious sexual connotations in his words. “of course,” george answered. dream moved to the side so george could walk past him into the house, but the brunet wasn’t able to get very far, because before he knew it dream was gripping his wrist and dragging him into a firm, searing kiss. initially george was caught off-guard, but when he was actually able to comprehend what was happening he grabbed the blond’s face between his hands and kissed back just as hard. dream smirked into the kiss as he pushed george up against the door and held his hips tightly.

after a few moments george pulled away so he could catch his breath, and all the blood in his body started rushing south when he saw the other man’s face. dream was staring down at him with a predatory gaze, hunger and want shining through his emerald eyes. he looked sexy.

george felt slightly awkward with the blond eyeing him up so intensely and unabashedly. “hi,” he said quietly, and dream let out a soft laugh.

“hi,” the blond repeated. “how are you?”

this time it was george’s turn to laugh. “you couldn’t have asked me that before you went and attacked my mouth.”

“you just looked so cute,” dream explained. “can you blame me?”

“i guess not,” george said. “you look really good too.”

“thanks.” dream kissed him again, a little slower than last time but still just as passionate, and george thought that, if he tried hard enough, he probably could’ve gotten lost in the delicious feeling of the blond’s lips moving so expertly against his own. george shredded his jacket off his body and moved his hands back to dream’s head, one snaking around his neck and the other sliding into the silky strands of his hair. dream was an _incredibly_ good kisser, and george couldn’t help but moan when he felt the other man’s tongue enter his mouth. george didn’t know how long they were making out against the door for, but what he _did_ know was that enjoyed every second of it.

the brunet let out a squeak of surprise when he felt dream’s hands slide down to his thighs and hoist him into the air. instinctively he wrapped his arms and legs around the taller man’s body and let himself be carried away from the door. since george couldn’t kiss the blond on his lips due to the fact that he was trying to navigate around the house, george resorted to pressing featherlight kisses onto dream’s jaw and neck, causing dream to let out a light chuckle and grip his thighs a little harder.

soon george felt himself being deposited down onto a bed, and he let out a quiet yelp as his body hit the soft surface. dream climbed on top of george and caged his body between the bed and his own, and he connected their lips together once more. they made out for a while, only being interrupted by each other’s impatient hands pulling at the clothes on each other’s upper bodies. once they were both shirtless, george could finally rake his hands down the man’s toned back and enjoy the feeling of their bare bodies pressing together so closely.

after a number of blissful minutes, dream pulled away, and george was astounded by the debauched look on the blond’s face - his pupils and dilated and his eyes had darkened, his cheeks were flushed bright red, and his lips were puffy and swollen from all the kissing. he looked characteristically gorgeous.

george could only imagine how wrecked he looked.

“i planned on taking my time with you tonight,” dream started, “but i think i’ll save that for another night. right now i have... _other_ ideas.”

“w-what do you have in mind?” george asked, already curious as to what the blond had planned.

dream climbed off the bed, and george already missed the warm contact of the other man’s skin. the blond leaned down and pulled off george’s shoes, then moved back up and dragged down both george’s sweats and boxers in one go. the brunet felt slightly exposed, but he knew that he had no reason to be embarrassed - dream had already seen him like this once, and this time was no different.

dream headed over to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, but this time he handed it to george instead of keeping it to himself. the brunet gasped when he felt dream take a hold of his ankles, and in an instant he was being pulled forward so his legs were dangling off the edge of the bed. dream squeezed himself between george’s knees and placed a hand on his chest, keeping him laid down on the bed. george bit his lip as his pulse quickened involuntarily - dream looked _extremely_ hot like this; his commanding and authoritative persona was enough to make george want to give himself up to the blond entirely, let him take everything he wanted from the smaller man without complaint.

“do you remember your safewords george?” dream asked in a low, seductive tone.

george gulped. “yes,” he said, and nodded to accentuate his point.

“can you repeat them to me?”

george nodded again. “green means carry on, yellow means slow down, and red means stop completely.”

dream smiled. “good boy.”

the brunet couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips at the pet name, and dream smirked when he heard it. “aww, you like that baby?” he asked almost patronisingly, and george nodded quickly. “that’s cute. you’re so cute george.” he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to george’s lips. “i want to play a game, george. do you think you can be good for me?”

“yes,” george said straight away. whatever dream wanted him to do, he’d do, no questions asked.

“when i’ve finished talking i want you to move so i can sit down on the bed. you’re gonna let me fuck your throat, and you’re gonna stretch yourself out too. then you’re gonna ride me. the aim of the game is that you have to make me cum before yourself. do you understand?”

“i understand,” george said obediently.

dream smiled. “get up then, baby.” george did as he was told and stood up, letting dream take his place on the bed. “kneel,” dream said, and the brunet’s dick throbbed between his legs as he knelt down on the floor between the other man’s legs. he watched as dream unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his large cock that was already half-hard. george realised that this was technically the first time that he’d seen the other man’s dick - the last time dream had been behind him the whole time - and it was impressive, to say the least. it had to have been at least six inches, if not probably more, and it was thick, much thicker than any other cock he’d taken before. no wonder he’d been so sore the morning after their first time.

george was getting impatient. “can i touch?” he asked.

“of course you can,” dream replied. “good boy for asking.”

without any hesitation, george immediately leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of dream’s cock. he flicked his tongue over the slit, causing dream to let out a quiet groan, and suddenly he remembered his task: he had to make dream cum first. the brunet carried on sucking on the head as he opened the cap of the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. as he slid one digit inside of himself, he took more of dream’s dick in his mouth, and both men moaned at the stimulation they were receiving.

dream laced his fingers through george’s hair and pulled, hard, causing george to moan around his length. he pushed a second finger into his hole and began thrusting them in and out, matching the movement of his hand with the bobbing of his head up and down dream’s shaft. he couldn’t even imagine how obscene he must’ve looked - red lips wrapped around the blond’s cock as he fucked himself on his fingers. he loved the feeling of being filled by both angles, and he made a mental note to ask dream whether they could explore that idea in the future.

soon dream was tugging at his hair, signalling to pull off, and george did so, stilling the moment of his fingers so he could properly focus on what dream wanted. “can i fuck your throat, darling?”

george nodded. “yes. yes, please do it.”

“grab onto my thigh,” dream said, and george did so with his free hand. “if you want to stop at any point, tap three times with all your fingers. i don’t plan on going easy on you george, so please don’t be afraid to take a break if you need to.”

“i won’t. i promise i’ll stop you if i need a rest.”

“good boy,” dream praised, stroking george’s hair affectionately, and goddamn george thought he was going to die if dream called him that again.

george began moving his fingers again, this time inserting a third along with them, and he opened his mouth so the blond could guide his cock back inside. dream was right, he wasn’t planning on going easy on him, because almost as soon as the man’s cock was back inside his throat dream began snapping his hips forward, thrusting his cock in and out of george’s mouth at a rough pace.he used george’s hair as leverage, and pulled his head forwards and backwards to match the movement of his hips. george felt dizzy with pleasure; the intoxicating feeling of the taller man fucking his throat mixed with his own fingers brushing against his prostate had him moaning desperately around dream’s dick. his eyes rolled back into his head as soot began to drip down his chin, and he felt both disgusting and incredible at the same time.

“fuck, you’re such a slut george,” dream said, his hips snapping even faster now. “such a little cockslut, moaning like that while i fuck your throat. i bet you love this, don’t you? i bet you love being used like this.”

if george’s mouth was empty he would’ve screamed _yes! i love it so much sir!_ but unfortunately that wasn’t possible when he had a dick in his mouth.

the brunet soon realised, however, that he was nearing the edge much too quickly, and at this rate he was to lose dream’s game. he tapped on dream’s thigh in the way that the blond had previously asked him to, and immediately he pulled his dick out of george’s mouth and stroked his hair soothingly. george coughed loudly as his mouth was finally emptied, and no matter how good it felt to be filled like that, it did feel nice to finally be able to breathe again.

“what’s up darling? are you okay? did i hurt you?” dream asked frantically, but george just shook his head.

“n-no, you were doing amazing, it’s just... i’m gonna cum if you carry on.”

dream’s soft, concerned expression instantly turned into one of desire and lust. “you’re just that desperate for me, huh?”

“i want you so bad, dream _please_.”

“shhh, it’s okay baby,” dream said. he moved back and laid against the soft sheets, and george was about to straddle his waist when the blond stopped him. “sit the other way. i wanna get a perfect view of your ass while i watch you ride me.”

_fuck, that’s hot,_ george thought to himself as he climbed on top of the blond and sat with his body facing the man’s legs. he grabbed the bottle of lube again and dribbled down a large amount onto dream’s cock. george heard the man moan behind him as he used both hands to completely cover dream’s dick in the slippery liquid, making sure it was fully coveted before positioning it at his hole.

george pushed the tip in and both men moaned instantaneously. slowly the brunet sunk down onto dream’s cock, and dream gripped his his hips tightly to help steady him. when he was fully sheathed, george tipped his head back and bit his lip as his eyes fluttered shut. he felt so fucking full, and he knew that the angle would allow him to find his prostate in barely any time at all.

“you look so good right now george,” dream said from behind him, his hands tightening at george’s waist. “so fucking hot. ride me like a good boy and i’ll give you the best orgasm of your fucking life.”

the brunet moaned at dream’s words and began rocking his hips back and forth, giving himself time to get used to the man’s length and girth. he leaned back and gripped his ankles to give himself some leverage and started to move his hips even faster, but he didn’t pull himself up and down yet, just let himself enjoy the feeling of being able to grind against the other man so deliciously.

he was well aware that dream’s eyes were probably glued to his ass, so he decided to put on a bit of a show. he leaned forward and gripped the blond’s knees instead of his own legs, showing off his ass even more to the other man, and he rocked his hips even faster now, focussing on making sure he pushed his ass back as far as possible to tease dream, instead of paying attention to his own pleasure. his plan must’ve been working, because dream’s groans grew louder and his own hands moved to grip george’s fleshy cheeks.

“yeah, ride me baby,” dream said. “ride me just like that. you’re doing so well, i’m so proud of you.”

“thank you daddy,” george replied, pitching his voice to sound slightly higher than usual in order to try and entice the florida man. “i just wanna be good for you sir.”

“oh you’re being _so_ good for me,” dream praised. “such a good little slut, just for me.”

“just for you!” george cried, and he moaned when he felt the blond kneed his cheeks between his large palms. the position they were in felt so dirty - normally he’d be way too embarrassed to let someone else have the view of him that dream currently had, but the blond just made him feel so good about himself that all his insecurities seemed to melt away.

at this point, his pace had increased so rapidly that he was practically bouncing on dream’s cock, moaning at the beautifully full feeling he’d get every time he slammed his hips down. his legs were beginning to get tired, but he didn’t care - he wanted to please the blond more than anything, he wanted to be a good boy and make the blond cum just like he’d asked. 

“fuck george, i’m so close,” dream said, and those words were like music to george’s ears. the blond moved his hands from george’s ass back to his hips and began thrusting his own hips up quickly, causing george to let out a long, drawn-out whimper. his prostate was finally getting stimulated for the first time since he’d sat down on dream’s dick, and it only reminded him of his painfully hard cock that hadn’t even been touched once the entire night. he daren’t touch himself though; he didn’t want to risk coming before the other man did.

“are you gonna cum sir?” he asked.

”fuck yes baby, gonna cum inside you,” dream moaned.

” _yes_!” george cried. “cum in me, fill me up daddy, i want it, _please_!”

it took dream barely any time to cum after that, and without warning he was completely filling george up with the hot liquid. george’s legs and thighs ached and his whole body was stiff, but he felt incredible; the only part of him that _didn’t_ feel incredible was his hard cock leaking between his legs. 

luckily it didn’t take long for that problem to be solved. dream sat up, his soft dick still inside george, and he pulled the brunet backwards so his back was pressed flushly against the taller man’s chest. dream wrapped one of his arms around george’s upper body and used his free hand to grip george’s dick, causing the brunet to let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

”you did so well darling,” dream told him, and wasted absolutely no time before he began stroking the brit at an unbelievably fast pace. george would’ve fallen forward if it wasn’t for the blond’s strong arm securing him against his chest, and george’s moans grew much louder and high-pitched as dream pulled him closer and closer to the edge. “come on, baby, let me make you feel good. you’re such a good boy, such a good slut for me. cum for me george, you deserve it.”

george couldn’t take it anymore. “ _fuck_!” he screamed as an immense wave of pleasure washed over him. he felt the bundle of heat in his stomach snap and he was finally coming, coating his stomach and dream’s hand. he collapsed against dream’s chest and sighed happily, a lopsided grin forming on his face. 

the brit heard dream chuckle from behind him. “you okay?”

”fucking incredible,” george answered, feeling tired but completely blissed out. 

“i meant it george - you did so well,” dream praised him, and george had to admit that he loved the way that the blond’s compliments and praises carried on even after they’d both orgasmed. “i didn’t think you’d be able to last that long, but you definitely surprised me.”

”i just wanted to be good for you.”

”well you certainly were.” dream placed a kiss on george’s forehead. “i think you deserve a reward, don’t you?”

“dream, i don’t think i can go again, i’m-” george started, but the blond cut him off.

”oh, i don’t mean a sexual reward,” he corrected. “i actually wanted to take you out again.”

george turned his head so he could look at dream in the eyes. “really?”

”yeah. i had a lot of fun last time we went out, and i kind of wanted to do it again.”

the brit already knew what his answer was, but he decided to joke with the other man. “will you fuck me again afterwards?”

dream wheezed. “ _obviously_ i will.”

george smiled. “then yes, you can take me out again.”

dream tilted george’s head back and kissed him softly, possibly softer than he ever had done before. when he pulled back he pressed another kiss on the brunet’s nose, causing george to giggle at the gentle action. 

“come on, we’ve gotta get you cleaned up. i bet you feel disgusting.”

yeah, george _did_ feel a little disgusting, but in that moment he didn’t really care. as weird as it sounded, it had only just properly settled in that he was getting _paid_ to have the best sex of his life with the hottest guy he’d ever laid eyes on, and every time he thought about it, he couldn’t help but smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter eight <3


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much more fast-paced than a lot of the others; it’s more like an overview chapter, but it contains a lot of important dialogue that will be relevant in future chapters. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

the rest of the night and the next morning played out practically the exact same as the first night.

after george had finally come down from his high, dream had cleaned them both up and had handed george some pills to soothe the aching in his body that would eventually appear. when the morning came, george had taken another warm shower, been served another delicious breakfast, and had another three thousand dollars deposited in his account.

it really was surreal, the methods that dream would go to to make sure george felt as spoiled as possible. the brunet hadn’t _ever_ had this much money spent on him or this much care given to him, and he wondered why he’d never considered getting a sugar daddy until fucking sapnap happened to joke about it.

george’s brain quickly reminded him, however, that it wasn’t the sugar daddy arrangement that was making his life so much easier, but rather that fact that dream _specifically_ was his sugar daddy. he remembered the absolute state of the messages he’d gotten from all the other men that wanted him; dream had been the only person that had contacted him with something decent, rather than with a dick pic, a stupid sexual pick up line, or a graphic description of all the disgusting things they wanted to do to him. george remembered seeing dream’s simple message - _hey george. how are you?_ \- much more civilised and kind than anything else he’d seen on the app.

it only just properly settled in when he was in the uber getting a ride back to his flat just how lucky he was to have been able to find dream.

and, if george was being honest, he didn’t think that he deserved him.

——————————

the next couple of weeks were a total blur.

the next weekend, dream stayed true to his promise and took george out for a meal again. this time they went somewhere a little more urban and a little less posh - a relatively large texan-style steakhouse that specialised in barbecued dishes. george soon realised, however, that the prices were even higher than the previous place, but dream seemed to notice the smaller man’s discomfort, and quickly assured him that he’d cover the bill again. the brunet guessed that the reason the prices were so high was because almost all the dishes contained a collection of ridiculously expensive meats, and george was pretty sure that some of the items on the menu costed more than the total amount of what george would spend on groceries every week.

his meal ended up costing around one hundred and fifty dollars, and all of a sudden he wasn’t too pissed that dream was volunteering to pay after all.

all in all, george loved it - although the first place they’d been was lovely, this new place was much more bustling and energetic, and it felt like the two of them were actually there to chat to each other and have fun, rather than just a pre-date before sex. unlike last time, they sat adjacent to each other on a bench rather than opposite each other on chairs, and the position felt much more intimate than before. the entire night dream didn’t take his attention off of the brit, even when he was digging into his horrifically expensive japanese wagyu ribeye steak, and george would never have admitted it willingly, but he secretly liked being the sole object of dream’s attention - the blond made him feel more desired than he’d ever been in his life, and as arrogant as it might sound, it made george feel _really_ good about himself.

afterwards, dream took george back to bus house and... well, it’s easy to guess what happened. dream fucked george _hard_ , and it was incredible - the brunet was laid on his back, dream between his legs, with the brit’s own legs flung over the blond’s shoulders. the angle was so deep that george was able to cum twice in the same time that dream came once, and the brunet could barely move his lower body at the end of the night. dream had joked with him to stop being so dramatic, but that didn’t stop the other man for cleaning him down as gently as he had done previously.

and the next morning, george received another three thousand dollars into his account.

after that day, it became kind of a weekly routine for the two of them - george would rock up to dream’s house late on saturday night, dream would fuck him, and george would leave the next day three thousand bucks richer. the arrangement was nice, and it worked for the both of them, and every week george was left feeling extremely satisfied, both financially and sexually.

george loved it, he really did. he felt so liberated by the fact that a super hot rich guy was literally paying him to fuck him. it made it so much better that dream was actually a nice guy - the brunet couldn’t help but think that maybe, in another life, if they weren’t fucking, maybe they’d be friends. they had a lot in common, much more than george would’ve initially thought; they both played video games, but something george hadn’t expected was that dream knew almost as much about computers as he did. the brit remembered the conversation they had about it.

the two of them were laid in bed after the sixth night of their arrangement. george was lying comfortably with his head on the blond’s chest, and dream had one of his large arms wrapped around george’s shoulders. they were still a little sticky from their climaxes, and the room temperature was a bit colder than george would’ve liked, but the heat of dream’s body helped warm him up.

“what do you do for a living?” george absentmindedly asked, his fingers drawing patterns into dream’s chest. “i know you work for the same company as your parents, but like, what does the company do? i’ve always been curious.”

“it’s a technology company,” dream said. “we manufacture and sell electronic devices. computers, televisions, mobile phones, loads of stuff. i’m placed in one of the head offices, i manage a bunch of branches all along the east coast.”

“it’s really impressive that you’ve been able to get there at such a young age,” george said.

“well, i mean, my parents do co-own the company,” dream reminded him.

“but if you were bad at the job then surely you would’ve lost it by now. you must be good, otherwise they wouldn’t have kept you. that’s impressive.”

george felt the man’s arm tighten slightly around his shoulders. “thank you george, that’s really sweet of you to say.”

“it’s okay,” george answered. “i like talking to you. your voice is relaxing.”

“really? i never knew you thought that.”

“yeah.” they fell silent for a few moments, until dream spoke up again.

“i like talking to you too,” he said. “you have a cute accent; it’s almost melodic.”

even after all the time they’d spent together, dream’s casual compliments still made george’s heart flutter.

they talked for a long time after that - george didn’t know exactly _how_ long, but it didn’t matter, really. george just felt content, lying in dream’s arms, talking about the most random topics imaginable with the blond’s arms around him, fingers stroking up and down his back and playing with his hair. 

eventually, though, their conversations turned into talking about sex. george didn’t know how they’d managed to get onto that topic, but somehow it’d happened.

”how many people have you been with?” dream asked him curiously. “you’re still pretty young, right? i’m guessing not that many?”

george shrugged his shoulders. “i had two boyfriends in college back home. i wasn’t with the first one for that long, but i was with the second one for quite a long time. it ended a few months before i came over here. while i was travelling i had a few one night stands with some guys i met at bars and stuff, but nothing serious ever came out of them, purely because i never ended up staying in the same place very long.” george turned his head and placed a kiss on dream’s shoulder. “how about you?”

“well, i’ve only ever been in one proper relationship. i dated a girl i met quite a few years back. we lasted a long time, but it ended a while ago. we just weren’t really right for each other, our personalities weren’t compatible enough and we kinda clashed with each other. the breakup was a mutual decision, and it wasn’t messy or anything. it was for the best.” dream was silent for a while, but then he spoke up again. “before and after her, i had a lot of casual sex. i’ve always liked sex. i know it sounds a bit vain, but it’s just always been something that i’m good at. i know that i have quite a caring nature, and apparently that ends up showing itself when i’m sleeping with someone, whether it’s conscious or not. i’ve never had more than one partner at once, though - threesomes and polyamory and stuff aren’t really my thing - i much prefer to be able to put all my focus onto one person.”

”that makes sense,” george said once dream had finished. “i know what you mean with the threesome thing. i’d be kinda intimidated if i had _two_ partners i needed to please.”

dream chuckled and pressed a kiss to george’s hairline. “well, you always do a good job of pleasing me.”

george just smiled, revelling in the calming feeling of being wrapped up in dream’s arms.

it was a while ago before dream spoke again. 

“what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done in bed?”

george blinked. “what?”

”you don’t have to answer if you don’t want,” dream said. “i’m just curious, that’s all.”

george wracked his brain to try and recall all his past sexual encounters. “well, me and my second boyfriend did try some stuff, but it wasn’t that adventurous. one time, he... handcuffed me. i asked him to, obviously, because i thought i’d enjoy it, and... well, i _did_ enjoy it. i’d probably wanna do it again, actually.”

”interesting,” was all that dream answered.

the brit swivelled his head so he could look directly at dream’s face. “what about you? what’s the kinkiest thing _you’ve_ ever done?”

“i’m into bdsm,” dream said simply.

george did a double take. that was not what he was expecting. “o-oh. really?”

”yeah. i didn’t wanna mention it to you when we first met ‘cos i didn’t wanna, like, intimidate you or scare you or anything. but, since you asked... i thought i might as well tell you.” 

george took a deep breath. he didn’t know much about bdsm, but he did know that it was quite... _intense_ , to say the least. and dream was actually into that sort of stuff? _wow,_ george thought, _this man is just full of surprises._

“and would you, you know, um, be like... interested- in doing that? with me?” george asked tentatively, searching dream’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. he couldn’t find any. 

“like i said, i never brought it up to you because i didn’t think you’d be into it, but the fact that you didn’t totally freak out about it makes me feel a little bit better,” dream explained to the brit. “look... i’m gonna be honest with you. the kind of shit i’ve done in the past isn’t really _that_ severe... it’s more like, y’know, surface level bdsm stuff. despite that, though, it can be a little overwhelming for someone that’s never done it before.”

”do you think i’d like it?” the brunet asked.

dream smiled kindly at george. “from what i’ve seen from you so far... i think you’d _love_ it. bdsm relationships - they’re all about trust. i trust you, and i know you trust me. trust is the main boundary that all arrangements like that need to be built on, and i feel like we’ve established enough trust _already_ for the both of us to feel safe in a situation like that.”

dream carried on, “i wouldn’t throw you right into the deep end straight away. i’d make sure to ease you into it slowly. we’d need to have a proper discussion about boundaries and limits - sit down and thoroughly go over all the shit you like and don’t like, all the things you do and don’t want to try. i wouldn’t want to accidentally do something that crossed your boundaries or made you uncomfortable - obviously safewords are there for that reason, but it’s still important that i’m aware of all your limits. all this is assuming that you want to try it, of course.”

george took a few moments to let all of dream’s words sink in. “i was a bit iffy at first, but i can’t help but feel curious about it.”

”it’s normal to be curious,” dream said. “if you were to agree to it, the pace and speed at which we moved at would all be on your terms. in situations like that, the person with the most boundaries should always be prioritised over the person with the least.”

the brunet stayed silent for a long while. of course he was a little nervous about the whole situation - he’d never done anything even close to what dream was describing, but the blond was right; they trusted each other, so why was george so afraid?

”i’ll think about it,” george finally said.

dream’s eyes lit up in delight. “that’s good to hear,” he said. he leaned forward and kissed george softly. “don’t rush yourself for an answer. and please don’t be worried about anything. think of it as, i don’t know, really intense kinks rather than bdsm. all the intense stuff scares me too, which is why i’ve never really delved into that kind of stuff. just think everything over, and give me an answer when you’re ready.”

george nodded. “i will do.” this time it was him that leaned in for a kiss, and dream met him halfway. their lips met in a gentle kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but george found himself feeling as satisfied as ever when they finally parted. 

“do you wanna sleep?” dream asked. “we’ve been up for a while; i bet you’re pretty tired.”

the brit nodded, and he snuggled closer to dream’s body as the blond tightened his arms around george’s shoulders and waist.

looks like george would have a _lot_ to think about over the upcoming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter nine <3


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for all the love on this fic! it just reached over 10,000 hits which is absolutely crazy. it really means a lot to me :)
> 
> i also accidentally uploaded this chapter before it was finished, so i apologise if you got two notifications.
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

it was already the seventh week of sleeping with dream, and george was still having the time of his life.

he thought that at some point the excitement would’ve died down, but no - making his way over to dream’s house was just as thrilling of an experience seven weeks down the line as it was the first time. george loved that he never knew what the other man had planned for him, as the brunet always let dream take total control of the situation in every way, from the foreplay to the sex itself to the aftercare. it just felt natural for george to allow himself to give dream that amount of dominance over him; he’d slowly been coming to terms with the fact that not having any control whatsoever _really_ turned him on, and dream seemed more than happy to take on the authoritative role that george so desperately craved.

the night started off as normal - as soon as george arrived he was being pulled into a searing kiss by the taller man, their mouths and tongues and teeth colliding with an animalistic form of desire. the brit found himself being guided upstairs, and he let himself be escorted into dream’s bedroom with his mouth still connected to the other man’s.

dream broke the kiss as he shut the door, smirking down at the smaller man. “eager today, are we?” he asked teasingly.

“yeah,” george breathed out. “we haven’t done stuff over the phone for so long. it’s so hard having to wait a week to have you.”

dream chuckled. “well, next time you feel like it, send me some more of those sexy pictures and i’ll _definitely_ give you a good time.” the blond kissed him again, and gripped george’s hips tightly as he dragged him into the middle of his bedroom. “i’ve kept all the stuff you sent me.”

“really?” george asked as he pulled back to study the man’s face. the blond’s pupils were already dilated, and his lips looked swollen from all the kissing.

dream nodded. “yeah. the four photos and videos from the first time, plus the two photos from the second time. they’re stored in a special folder in my camera roll. i... i look at them quite a lot.”

“you... you do?”

“of course i do. how could i not, george? you’re gorgeous, even when i can only see you through a screen.”

“well, i’m flattered,” george said confidently as he gripped the man’s face between his hands and pulled his head down. their lips met in a fiery, passionate kiss, and the brunet moaned when dream reinserted his tongue into his mouth.

after a while dream pulled back, and george could faintly see a playful glint in his eye. “i have a surprise for you.”

george raised his eyebrows and smiled back at the other man. “what?” he asked.

dream just smirked as he walked away from george and kneeled down at the side of the bed. he reached out under the mattress and pulled something out, and when he stood back up he threw the items on the bed.

george’s eyes widened.

it was a pair of silver metal handcuffs and a key made out of the same material.

“oh,” he said simply. after he’d recovered from the initial shock of seeing the handcuffs, his brain started running wild with possibilities as to what dream might have in mind.

“i remember how you told me last week that you wanted to try using handcuffs again,” dream told him. “so i thought... well, why don’t we?”

george was star-strucked. “you... you remembered?”

“of course,” dream said. “we don’t have to use them, if you don’t want. i know i sprung this on you without any warning. if you don’t want to, we can-”

“i want to,” george said quickly, cutting the other man off. “i want to use them.” if the brunet wasn’t turned on before, he definitely was now - his dick had already started to throb at just the _thought_ of dream restraining him, restricting his moments and taking utter control of everything george was allowed to do.

dream’s eyes gleamed with that same sense of playfulness. “are you sure, baby?”

george nodded confidently. “definitely sure.”

“lie on the bed, darling.”

the brit did as he was told, and he crawled onto the bed and laid down on his back, his head resting comfortably on the soft pillows. dream stood at the foot of his bed and pulled off his shirt, giving george a perfect view as he removed the item of clothing. even after all this time, george was still in awe of how gorgeous the man was - he was so much _bigger_ than george, and his large arms, toned stomach and muscular figure never failed to make the brunet feel weak at the knees.

dream knelt on the bed and climbed over to george, and the brunet was fully prepared for the other man to lean down and connect their lips, but instead the blond grabbed the bottom of george’s shirt and raked it up his body. george got the hint and lifted up his arms so dream could pull it off him, and the blond threw it to the side, leaving them both shirtless.

“what are your safewords?” dream asked him.

“green if everything’s okay, yellow if i want to slow down, red if i want to stop,” george said. the statements came almost robotically by now - the blond made george recite his safewords every time they had sex, and it made george feel extremely comfortable to know that his safety was always dream’s main priority.

“good boy,” dream said. he reached over and grabbed the handcuffs and key and threw them down at the side of george’s head. “last chance to say no, george. are you sure you wanna do this?”

“i’m sure,” george said, trying to get through as much conviction as possible in his voice.

dream smirked. “hold out you arms for me.” george did as he was told and held his arms up for dream to reach. the blond secured different pairs of cuffs around both of george’s wrists and clamped the metal down so his hands were tightly trapped inside them. “is that too tight?” dream asked.

george moved his hands around slightly, testing the security of the cuffs. they were pretty tight, but they didn’t feel suffocating. “it’s fine,” he said. “not too tight.”

“good,” dream answered. “i’m gonna cuff the ends of these to the headboard. is that alright?”

“yes,” george said, and the blond leaned forward and fixed the other side of the cuffs onto the headboard of the bed, and locked them with the key.

“i’m gonna keep the key on the nightstand,” dream said, and as he reached over to place the key on the nightstand next to them, he extended his hand into one of the drawers and pulled out the bottle of lube they always used. george noticed that the bottle was significantly less full when they first started, and to be honest, he wasn’t surprised. “are you comfy, george?” dream asked.

george nodded his head. “yes.”

“good,” dream replied. “‘cos we’re gonna be here for a while.”

dream leaned his head down and began pressing soft kisses to george’s neck. the smaller man felt so exposed - his hands restrained above his head while the blond had full access to his body - but it felt nice, knowing that all his pleasure was in the hands of someone he trusted so much. soon, dream’s kisses turned into bites, and george couldn’t hold back his moans as the other man attacked his skin with his mouth. the blond was being soft and hard at the same time - although the rough and violent bites felt incredible, george equally loved the feeling of his tongue sliding over the blossoming marks to lessen the harsh stings.

after covering his neck in bruises, dream moved down to george’s collarbones and gave them the same treatment. his mouth lowered even more, and the brunet sucked in a harsh breath as he felt dream’s mouth ghost over his nipples. george didn’t know how long he was laid there for, caged underneath dream’s body with his mouth worshipping his skin, and the fact that he couldn’t move his hands or touch the man made the situation just as frustrating as it was exhilarating.

it took excruciatingly long for dream to start unbuckling his jeans, and by the time george was fully naked his cock was already hard and leaking between his legs, despite the fact that it hadn’t even been touched yet. when dream did finally touch him, george let out a guttural moan and threw his head back against the pillows. the blond moved his hand painfully slowly, stroking the shaft at an unhurried pace. every so often he’d curl his wrist expertly or press his thumb into the slit, and george couldn’t help but buck his hips up. however, the blond didn’t try to push his hips down like george had originally expected, and the brunet took that as an invitation to carry on grinding his hips into dream’s hand.

“please dream!” george cried.

“please what?” the blond asked.

“please move faster,” george begged, and dream complied, increasing the pace of his hand. george’s moans grew louder as the blond smeared the precum that was oozing out of the tip all around his length, and the added lubrication made the sensation feel so much better. george felt himself nearing the edge embarrassingly quickly, and he whimpered as dream’s hand began moving even faster.

“does that feel good george?” dream asked.

george gasped as the blond flicked his wrist upwards. “yes, it feels so good!” he cried. “i’m close, fuck, i’m so close!”

without warning, dream ripped his hand away from george’s dick. the brunet whined at the lack of stimulation, and he bucked his hips up to try and chase the blond’s hand, but all he was hit with was the cold air.

“ _dream!_ ” he whined. “why did you stop, i was so close!”

“i told you we were gonna be here a while, didn’t i?” dream said teasingly. he reached for the lube and squeezed a large amount onto his fingers, the grabbed one of george’s legs and hoisted it over his shoulder. the angle gave dream perfect access to his entrance, and before he knew it, dream was inserting a first finger.

the blond gave george barely any time to adjust before he started thrusting the digit in and out. george groaned at the pleasant intrusion and willed himself to relax, but it was extremely hard to do so when dream was already hitting his prostate with just one finger. his hands balled themselves into fists above his head, and it felt foreign to him to not have anything to hold onto. soon dream was adding a second and third finger, and it was driving george absolutely crazy that he couldn’t reach his hands down and touch the other man.

when dream took a hold of his cock again, george almost screamed, and the combined sensations of the blond’s hand stroking him rapidly and the blond’s fingers abusing his prostate had him nearing his climax for the second time that night.

“ _fuck_ dream, i-” he cried, but he didn’t even have time to finish his plea before dream stopped all the stimulation once more, stilling his fingers inside the smaller man as he moved his hand away from his cock once again. “ _no!_ ” george whimpered, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

“aww baby,” dream said patronisingly. “are you okay?”

george shook his head. “i want to cum, dream, _please_ let me cum.”

“what’s your colour, sweetheart?”

“green, i’m green, i just want to cum!”

“can i fuck you, george?”

the brunet nodded hurriedly. “yes! yes, fuck me, please.”

dream hastily unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down, and he slicked up his dick with the lube. one of george’s legs was still positioned over dream’s shoulder, and the brunet wrapped his other leg around dream’s back as he pressed the tip of his dick to george’s hole.

“please fuck me, dream,” george begged. “i can’t wait any longer.”

all the air was knocked out of george’s lungs as the blond began to push in. he bottomed out in barely any time at all, and both men groaned when dream’s hips hit the flesh of george’s ass. the taller man gave george a few moments to adjust before he started started snapping his hips at a fast pace. george moaned wantonly and his eyes rolled back into his head, a thin layer of sweat covering his upper body. dream gripped george’s hips tightly as he fucked into the smaller man, and george instinctively tried to reach down and touch him, before remembering that his hands were still chained to the headboard. it was driving him absolutely wild that he couldn’t touch dream, but he was so incredibly turned on at the lack of control he had that he didn’t even care. the faint pain of the handcuffs digging into his skin made his cock throb impossibly harder, and he felt himself go slightly lightheaded when the thought about the marks that would left there along with the ones on his hips, upper body and neck.

george felt dream brush a hand over his stomach, and when george looked down to see what the blond was looking at his eyes widened. every time the blond thrusted into him, the bulge could be seen poking out of his stomach, and george whimpered at the obscene sight.

“do you see that, baby?” dream said, his thrusts picking up speed. “that’s me.” the bulge was appearing and disappearing at a rapid pace, and george didn’t know whether he’d be able to hold on any longer.

“fuck dream, i can’t last,” he cried. “i need to cum, please let me cum! i’ve been so good!”

“you have been good,” dream praised, and george screamed when dream finally wrapped his hand around george’s aching dick. “come on, sweetheart, cum for me. cum for your daddy.”

“oh my god, oh my- _fuck_!” george moaned as the coil of heat in his stomach finally unravelled. after all that time he _finally_ came, the white substance spilling out of him in ropes and coating his stomach and chest. dream wasn’t far behind him, and the blond groaned george’s name loudly as he released inside the smaller man, completely filling him up. 

as soon as dream pulled out he was reaching for the key on the nightstand, and he unlocked george’s hands as quickly as he could. he gripped the boy’s dainty wrists between his palms and rubbed at the faint marks that had been left there.

”are you okay?” dream asked. “you should’ve told me if they were too tight.”

george shook his head, still mildly dazed from the intensity of his orgasm. “it... it wasn’t too much. it was perfect.”

”really?”

george nodded, and made a grabby hand at dream’s face. the blond smiled and leaned down to kiss george, and the brit smiled into it as he wrapped his arms around dream’s neck. 

when they pulled apart, dream’s smile still remained. “how was all that?” he asked. 

“amazing,” george said sincerely. “it’s always amazing, every time.”

“good,” dream replied, his smile growing. 

george took a deep breath. “look... i’ve been thinking,” he started. “i’ve been doing a lot of thinking, actually. you know, about the conversation we had last week. and i think... i think i want to try getting a bit more adventurous with you.”

dream’s eyes widened. “seriously? you do?”

”yeah. i don’t wanna go all out bdsm, because that stuff is still kinda scary to me, but i do wanna experiment with you. i haven’t really done much kinky stuff in bed, and i would really like to try it.”

dream was grinning ecstaticly at this point. “that’s great! i’m glad you decided on that. i was actually hoping that you’d come to a similar conclusion to that, but i didn’t wanna force you into anything.”

”i promise you didn’t force me,” george said. “it’s my decision.”

”good,” dream said. “like i told you last week, we’d need to have a proper sit-down discussion about it before we start engaging in anything like that. you remember all the stuff i told you last week, right?”

george nodded. “yeah, i remember.”

“then how about you come over sometime next week? maybe... wednesday night, after you’ve finished your classes? it wouldn’t be for sex, it would just be so we could properly set up clear boundaries and limits for the both of us. would that be okay with you?”

”that’s definitely okay with me,” george answered. “i’ll be looking forward to it.”

”me too.” dream leaned his head down and met george’s lips in a kiss, soft but filled with passion. when they parted, a smirk was plastered along dream’s face. “you’re gonna drain my fucking bank account if you carry on being so goddamned sexy.”

george giggled. “it’s your own fault. you don’t _have_ to pay me as much as you do every time we fuck.”

dream shrugged his shoulders. “it’s worth it. _you’re_ worth it.”

george pretended he didn’t feel his heart flutter in his chest at the blond’s statement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter two <3


	10. ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! unfortunately i’m going back to college full time tomorrow so i’m not going to be able to post daily on this fic anymore. i’m going to aim for updates every 2-3 days, and i just wanted to let everyone know about this just in case you wondered why my updates were less frequent :)
> 
> this chapter is a little different, but i think that it’s a really cool concept. i hope you enjoy it <3

george couldn’t deny that he was a little nervous for his and dream’s meeting.

although he’d managed to get most of his nerves under control, he still felt a little bit intimidated by the whole situation. he knew that dream would do everything in his power to make george feel comfortable, but the circumstances were new to him, and george was pretty sure that he had the right to feel slightly tense.

it felt weird to be catching an uber over to dream’s house in the middle of the week - he’d gotten so used to taking the journey on a saturday, and travelling there on a weekday instead did feel a little strange. the brit had only finished his classes a few hours and sun was almost close to setting when he finally arrived at dream’s home.

george hadn’t cleaned or prepared himself like he normally did when he met with dream; their meeting today wasn’t about sex, so the brunet had turned up in just a plain t-shirt and jeans, opting to have taken just a quick shower before he called his cab.

standing in front at the front of dream’s house, the brit took a deep breath. he knocked on the door a few times, and dream was opening the door straight away. the blond offered him a welcoming grin as he greeted him.

“hi,” dream said. “come in.”

george gave the taller man an equally warm smile as he entered dream’s house, the blond following swiftly behind him after he locked the door. “so, how’s this gonna work?” george asked. although he knew the general premise of what they were supposed to be doing - sitting down, discussing their boundaries and limits and preferences, then leaving each other for the night - but george was still a little confused about the specific intricacies of what they were supposed to be doing.

“i’ll explain everything, just take a seat,” dream told him, and gestured towards his dining room table. george noticed that at one side of the table was laid a few sheets of paper and a pen, and the brit did as the blond asked and sat down at the other head of the table. dream walked over to the seat opposite george, but he didn’t sit down. “would you like something to drink? water? juice? something fizzy? something alcoholic?”

“a glass of water would be great,” george said.

dream nodded his head. “i’ll be back in a moment.” the blond headed into the kitchen, and the open-plan layout of the ground floor meant that george could still see the other man. dream filled up two glasses of water and brought them with him to the table. he placed one next to george and kept the other one for himself.

“thank you,” george said courteously.

“no problem,” dream replied as he finally slid into his seat. “so, i guess i should start by asking you how you are? i know we only last saw each other a few days ago, but it’s still important for me to check up on you.”

“i’m good,” george replied. “thank you for asking.”

“don’t worry about it. i know i’ve said this to you a lot, but it’s really important to me that you always talk to me and tell me exactly what you’re thinking and feeling, both in _and_ out of the bedroom.”

george shuffled slightly in his seat. “i’m... i’m kinda nervous, i guess, but i’m not, like, really scared or anything.”

“you’ve got no reason to be nervous, george,” dream assured him. “do you trust me?”

“yeah, i trust you,” george said.

“good. i trust you too.” dream smiled kindly, and suddenly george found it much easier to relax. “do you have any questions you want to ask me before we start?”

“i have a couple, but i feel like you’ll end up answering then anyway. i’ll wait until the end to ask you about stuff if you haven’t covered everything.”

“that sounds like a good idea,” dream agreed. “okay, so - i’m just gonna give you a basic overview of everything we’re gonna talk about, and if that all goes well and you don’t have any questions then we’ll get into the specifics. is that okay with you?”

george nodded. “totally okay.”

“good.” dream took a deep breath. “so, basically - to simplify this as much as possible, we’re here to discuss ours - well, specifically _your_ \- boundaries and limits during non-vanilla sex. it’s important that this discussion happens in a more serious environment than you’re probably used to when you’re with me, because if we _don’t_ take this seriously, then there’s a huge risk of something going wrong and you getting hurt. does that make sense?”

“yes,” george answered.

“there are few different things we need to go over, and i wanna try and do it as methodically as possible so you don’t get confused. the main thing that needs to take priority is establishing your limits. do you know the difference between a hard limit and a soft limit?”

“kinda?” george said. “but i’m sure you’d be able to explain it well to me.”

“well, a hard limit is basically something that you’d never feel comfortable trying, no matter what happens. hard boundaries would never be crossed, and it’s important that i’m aware of all your hard limits so that i know exactly what not to do. then you have soft limits, which is something that you’re a little wary of, but that you’d be willing to try if you’re feeling comfortable enough. soft boundaries are also important, because even though it might be something you’re into, it might be something that you only want to partake in on certain days. if we were planning on exploring some of your soft limits, we’d always negotiate that before any scenes we do so that you can properly prepare yourself.”

george nodded his head. “that makes sense, yeah.”

“i’m sure you already have a pretty clear image in your mind of what some of your hard and soft limits might be, but there will probably be other things that you haven’t really considered that i might have to prompt you on.”

“what kinds of “prompts”?” george asked curiously.

“well, after you’ve mentioned all the things you are and aren’t into, i’ll bring up some of the stuff that _i’m_ into. if you don’t like the sound of anything, then i’ll make sure to stay away from it.”

“cool,” george said. “i’m not worried about anything, though - i’ll try to keep an open mind.”

“i’m not _that_ kinky, george,” dream said with a smirk, “but yeah, having an open mind is the best thing to have in these situations, or in my opinion anyway.”

“and what about all the stuff that _i’m_ into?” george asked.

“i was just about to get onto that,” dream explained. “essentially, what i’m going to do is list you a bunch of common and conventional kinks, some more calm and tame, others a bit more adventurous that cross the line over to bdsm-style stuff. you’ll tell me one of four things - either a: you’ve done that thing before and you want to try it with me, b: you _haven’t_ done that thing before but you’re definitely interested in trying it, c: you’re a bit skeptical of it but you might be interested in trying it with the right preparation (which would be a soft limit), or d: you wouldn’t ever feel comfortable doing that thing (which would be a hard limit). i know all that is kinda long winded, but i hope it makes sense.”

“it does,” george said. “i understand.”

“that’s great!” dream exclaimed. “and do you have any questions?”

george shook his head and took a sip of his water. “not right now, at least i don’t think.”

“well, don’t be afraid to ask me any questions at any point,” dream told him. “okay. why don’t we start with you listing any hard limits that come to your head. hard limits are normally the easiest ones to get out of the way, because there’s not much ambiguity with them.”

“okay.” george sat silently for a few moments, trying to think of anything that he knew for certain he definitely wouldn’t be into. “um, i think straight away- no bodily fluids that aren’t naturally involved in sex. semen and spit are okay, obviously, but nothing like urine or anything like that. blood isn’t... _that_ bad, i guess, y’know, like if you were to bite me a bit too hard and you accidentally broke the skin then i wouldn’t be bothered, but apart from that i’d probably like to stay away from blood, too.”

“that’s great,” dream said. “anything else that comes to mind straight away?”

“another one is knife play,” george replied. “it just seems a little... _intense_ for me, especially since i’ve never done anything like this before.”

“i can imagine it would be quite scary for a beginner,” dream agreed. “i’ve never done anything like that either; it’s a bit too intense for me as well.”

“there aren’t really any others that come straight to my mind,” george admitted.

“it’s okay,” dream assured him. “like i said, i was gonna list some common kinks and stuff that we can both deliberate over, and if you want me to do that now then i will.”

“that’s a good idea, i think,” george agreed. “you obviously know a lot more about this than i do.”

“that’s not a bad thing, though,” the blond said. “you’re here to learn, and i’m here to teach you.” he took a gulp of his drink before continuing. “now, obviously we’ve established that you’re into bondage, because of the whole handcuff thing. is that something you’d be interested in exploring further?”

“yeah, definitely,” george answered confidently.

“and what different types of restraints would you prefer? metal cuffs again? how about leather cuffs? rope? tape?”

“all of the above sounds good,” george started, but then he quickly changed his mind. “actually, no, not tape. but the other three are good.”

“cool.” dream scribbled down a few words on the paper in front of him, and george found the sound of the pen oddly relaxing. “and would you only want me to restrain your hands, or would you like your feet being restrained too?”

george shrugged his shoulders. “either is good.”

“so you’d class all those things as stuff you’d definitely be interested in trying?”

“yes, they’re all good.”

dream scribbled down more words. “and how about sensory deprivation?”

george pulled a confused face. _maybe i’m in a bit over his head with this one,_ he thought to himself. “erm, what exactly is that?”

“it’s basically where i’d restrict one of your senses to heighten all of your others,” dream explained. “for example, wearing a blindfold so you can’t see, or wearing a gag so you can’t speak.”

the brunet thought it over for a few moments. “i’d definitely try blindfolds. gags, i’m not so sure about. i’d be a bit worried if i couldn’t talk to you.”

“if i did ever gag you then we’d figure out some sort of nonverbal safeword for you to use,” dream told him. “like a hand signal, or something. but, of course, if you didn’t want to try it then you wouldn’t have to.”

“maybe put gagging as a... soft limit? but blindfolding is definitely okay.”

“that’s great,” dream said as he wrote down more notes. “you’re doing really well so far, george. conversions like this shouldn’t feel awkward; i want you to feel as comfortable as possible when talking about all this.”

“i do feel do feel comfortable,” george replied. “honestly dream, i don’t really ever feel awkward around you.”

“well, that makes me happy george.” dream smiled warmly. “should i carry on listing things?”

george nodded.

“how about temperature play?”

“give me some examples.”

“well, the most common examples, and the easiest ones to use safely, are wax and ice. it’s self explanatory, really - i’d drip wax on you for a hot sensation, and i’d drip ice on you for a cold sensation.”

“erm, well wax seems a little scary, if i’m being honest,” george admitted. “i would be open to trying it, but not until we’ve done a few scenes and i’ve gotten used to how it all works. put that as a soft limit. as for ice - i’d definitely be willing to try that.

once again, dream took a note of his answers. “what about some mild, common sort of stuff? i noticed over the weeks we’ve been seeing each other that you’ve taken a liking to some stuff like hair pulling, humiliation, edge play, stuff like that. how would you feel about me taking some of those more common thing a few steps further, y’know, like upping the intensity of them?”

“well, i’m definitely into all those things. and... i feel like i would let you take them a bit further. not too far, though. like... i dunno, a steady incline.”

dream chuckled at his choice of wording. “a steady incline it is, then.” he wrote down more notes on the paper and took another gulp of his drink. “there are some other more intense things that i’d be quite interested in trying with you,” the blond said. “how would you feel about impact play?”

“what, like spanking?”

“basically, yeah. it’s more than just the stereotypical type you’re probably thinking about, though - yeah, the ass is the obvious place, but there’s also your thighs too, and even your face, if you wanted to take it that far.”

this was the kind of stuff that george had been anxious about. of course he’d always been curious about it, but that still didn’t stop him from feeling a little nervous. he knew deep down, though, that he had nothing to be worried about when he was with dream, and he kept repeating that to himself over and over again in his head.

“i’d be interested in it, yeah,” he finally said. “the face slapping stuff, maybe not. put that as a soft limit. thighs too. but...” _yep, the awkwardness is starting to sink in,_ he thought, “but you could do it to my ass, and, well, i don’t think i’d have a problem with it.” he deliberated over his next words carefully before finally saying them out loud. when he spoke, his voice came out slightly quieter than before. “i think i’d quite like it, actually.”

the brit caught the subtle smirk that formed on the other man’s face. “and what would you want me to hit you with?” he asked forwardly. “the standard is obviously my hand, but i could use... other items, if you wanted.”

george shook his head firmly. “i think just your hand is enough. put all other things as hard limits, actually. i like a little bit of pain, it does give off a nice sensation, but it often doesn’t take long for that pain to get too much, especially for me personally.”

“i totally understand,” the blond said, and scribbled down more notes on his paper. “is there anything else i’ve missed that you might be interested in?”

george looked down at his hands. “um, yeah, there- there is, yeah.”

“and what is it?” when george didn’t answer, dream’s facial features softened. “george, you don’t have to be embarrassed. whatever it is, you can tell me.”

the brunet took a deep breath. _fuck it,_ he thought. “choking,” the brit said simply. he took a sip of his drink as he watched the blond’s eyes light up.

“really?” dream asked.

“yeah. i’ve actually tried it before. i know i didn’t bring it up the first time we talked about this stuff, but i guess i just wasn’t ready to. but yeah - i’d definitely wanna try it again.”

“thank you for telling me that, george,” dream said. “i know it can be hard talking about your desires so bluntly, but you’re doing a really great job.”

george smiled. “i’m doing my best,” he said.

dream smiled right back at him. “we don’t have to talk about everything tonight; we definitely have more than enough material to work with tonight. there’s just one other thing i’m curious about.”

“what’s that?” the brit asked.

“you use sex toys, right?”

george nodded.

“how would you feel about me using some on you.”

the brunet had to admit, the idea did turn him on a little. “i- i’d like that, yeah.”

“what kinds of toys do you have?”

“nothing special really, just a couple of dildos,” george said. “i did try out vibrators with my ex though, and i really liked them. he had a bullet vibrator, and a wand vibrator, and they were both good. i’d definitely let you use them on me.”

“i’ll look forward to it,” the blond teased. “like i said, though, we have more than enough to work with. we can end it up here, if you want.”

“sure,” george agreed. “i’m really glad i did this. i’m really looking forward to whatever we end up planning.”

“me too,” dream agreed. “i just need to get something before you leave. wait for me at the door?”

“of course,” george said. the brunet watched the taller man leave his seat and make his way upstairs. apprehensive as to what dream had planned, george made his way over to the door and waited there patiently until the blond got back, and george noticed that he was holding a navy blue box in his hand.

“what’s that?” george asked.

the blond smiled. “it’s a present. for you.”

“what is it?”

“just open it.” dream handed george the box, and george pulled the lid off.

his eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

it was a butt plug.

it wasn’t too large, and pretty much all of it was made from silver, metallic shade of stainless steal. the part that stood out the most to george was the base - a large, light blue gemstone sat there, surrounded by a silver ring.

“this is... for me?” george asked, feeling rather shocked at the gift he’d just been given.

“yeah,” dream said. “if it’s okay with you, i want you to wear this next time you come over. this saturday, specifically. _don’t_ test it out until saturday, though - it’s brand new, and i want you to keep it that way until the day that i next see you. would that be okay with you, george?”

the brunet gulped. _fuck_. “y-yeah, this is... _more_ than okay, actually. this is really hot.”

“i knew that you’d like it,” dream said proudly.

george put the lid back on the box and gripped it tightly. he sucked in a deep breath. “well, thank you, dream.”

“you’re welcome,” the blond replied. “i’ll message you sometime on saturday morning to try and negotiate some sort of plan for the scene we wanna do.”

“sounds good,” george answered. “i’ll look forward to it.”

the brunet left dream’s house feeling elated. if he’d been nervous before, he _definitely_ wasn’t now. _now_ all he felt was pure excitement. him and dream had discussed a lot, and it all went well, _and_ he’d managed to pluck enough courage to confide in dream about a lot of the things he wanted to try.

no matter what happened, he was now very, _very_ excited about this new arrangement, and he could barely wait to see dream again and try out some of the things they’d discussed. 

george could tell that things were about to get _very_ interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter eleven <3


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! sorry this update is a bit late, as i said last time i’ve gone back to college full-time so updates will be a little slower now :)
> 
> i’d just like to thank everyone for the love that you’ve shown to this fic! this is now my most popular work on here, and i’m so happy that so many people like it.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter <3

it was friday, the day before george was supposed to be meeting dream again, and he was, once again, bored.

boredom seemed to be a common occurrence for george. the brunet normally found his days off from college extremely tedious. when he lived in england, his college days filled the entire week, but it turned out that trying to find something to occupy himself with on a long weekend was a much more difficult task than he had originally expected. he didn’t really have that many friends in college - he was an introvert at heart, and he had soon come to realise that he greatly preferred sitting at home playing video games and chess to socialising and partying at some random frat house - so he didn’t really have anyone to contact when he was bored like. the brit’s only american friend was sapnap, but since he lived all the way over in texas and who _also_ had college to be worrying about, it was kind of hard for the two of them to find appropriate times to contact each other. the only other person he spoke to at least somewhat semi-regularly was dream.

_dream_.

the two of them spoke almost daily - normal, regular good morning/goodnight texts mixed with other mundane interactions, like how dream’s day had been at work, what george had studied that day, what they were making themselves for tea. the blond had cooked breakfast for george every week since he’d started staying over, and george already knew that the man was an excellent chef, but just seeing the photos of him cooking up his own dishes made his mouth water more than the actual food in front of him.

the fact that the dream even had the money to make gourmet dishes for himself like that in the comfort of his own kitchen was still baffling to george; although the brunet was literally being paid to sleep with the man, sometimes it was easy for the brit to forget that dream was a millionaire and not just an ordinary guy. unlike george’s original, stereotypical view of rich people - snobby arrogant, narcissistic and selfish - dream had ended up being none of that. the blond was kind, he was gentle, he was charismatic and caring and _selfless_ , always willing to give george the financial and sexual satisfaction as he wanted without expecting anything in return for his efforts.

dream was like a breath of fresh air - interesting and exciting and attractive, full of surprises and adorned an alluring sense of confidence that made him almost impossible to resist, both inside and outside of the bedroom. george had never met _anyone_ who made him feel as good as dream did, even when they were on the other side of a city and only had each other’s voices through a phone to help them along.

that reminded george - the two of them hadn’t sexted in a while.

and now that the thought was stuck in his head, george wanted to change that fact.

it was late afternoon, slowly easing towards evening, and george remembered dream telling him one time that he finished work slightly earlier on a friday. in fact, the blond would probably already be home. george recalled dream telling him a week or so ago that he’d kept all the previous risqué photos george had sent him, despite the fact that george hadn’t sent any more in over a month. a mischievous smile slowly made itself clear on the brunet’s face as he formed a plan in his head of what he wanted to do.

the brit made his way into his bedroom and shut the door carefully. he tugged off his sweatpants, leaving him in a navy blue baggy t-shirt and a pair of black boxers. george knelt down and pulled out a shoebox from under his bed and opened it up, and pulled out one of the items inside - a black, silicone dildo, not as long and thick as dream but still relatively large. after kicking the box back under his bed, george eyed the gift that dream gave him a couple nights prior - the smaller box sat proudly on his nightstand, and george bit his lip when he thought about what the man expected him to do with it.

george pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, however, as that was supposed to be for _tomorrow_ , not _today_.

excitement pumped through his veins as the brunet grabbed a bottle of lube from the top drawer of the nightstand and sat cross legged in the middle of his bed. he opened up his phone and set a text to dream.

**_george_ **

_hey_

_you busy?_

the brunet smiled to himself as the blond’s reply came through barely minutes later.

**_dream_ **

_not really_

_are you okay?_

**_george_ **

_no, i’m not okay 😢_

**_dream_ **

_what’s wrong?_

**_george_ **

_i’m borrreedddd_

**_dream_ **

_that’s sad :(_

_shame you’re at home on your own with no one to occupy you_

**_george_ **

_you can still occupy me..._

**_dream_ **

_i’m starting to think that “bored” may be a code word for something else..._

**_george_ **

_like what? 😏_

the brunet could already feel his heart beating faster when dream’s next text rolled in.

**_dream_ **

_horny_

yes, george was _horny_ , and his situation was getting even worse by the second. even just the anticipation of getting off with dream made his dick throb in his underwear, and he hated himself for being able to get so worked up so quickly.

**_george_ **

_how did you know?_

**_dream_ **

_you’re not as obvious as you think you are_

**_george_ **

_so... can you help me out or what?_

**_dream_ **

_of course i can help you baby_

_fuck_. the pet name still struck a strong nerve in george, and even though dream wasn’t actually saying the word, george could imagine it perfectly - he could imagine the way the word would found rolling off the blond man’s tongue, being repeated like a prayer in the man’s soft, melodic voice, the voice that made george’s legs turn to jelly.

**_george_ **

_same price?_

_$100 for photos $200 for videos?_

**_dream_ **

_yep_

_impress me and i might even give you a tip_

george’s heart was thumping now. _hasn’t he already given me enough?_ he thought. the blond was always so generous, and it just made george feel even more lucky.

**_george_ **

_do you wanna know what i have in front of me?_

**_dream_ **

_tell me_

**_george_ **

_a dildo_

the blond took a little longer to reply than usual, and george’s dick began to strain against the material of his underwear when he suddenly thought that dream might already be touching himself.

**_dream_ **

_really?_

_god you’re so needy_

_you’re literally seeing me tomorrow george_

_you’re really that desperate to get filled up?_

**_george_ **

_yes 🥺_

_i miss your cock daddy_

things were speeding up a _lot_ quicker than george had originally planned for, but he wasn’t going to complain. with his free hand he began palming at his erection through his boxers, and he let out a quiet moan at the light stimulation.

**_dream_ **

_are you near a mirror?_

**_george_ **

_yes_

**_dream_ **

_send me a photo of you_

_show me what you look like_

there was a mirror to george’s right, the mirror that he’d used to take photos of himself the first time that he and dream had ever done this. he kept his body facing forward but he turned his head and arm to the right so he could snap a picture of himself and send it to dream. the dildo and lube were visible in the shot, and he could only imagine how much that was driving dream crazy.

**_dream_ **

_you look so pretty darling_

_take off all your clothes and send me another one in the same position_

even when dream was only speaking to him over the phone, him giving orders was still _extremely_ hot.

george did as the man asked and removed his shirt and boxers, leaving himself entirely naked. he took another picture of himself in the same position, and his half-hard cock could be seen poking out above his pale thighs. he sent the picture to dream and patiently waited for the blond’s reply.

**_dream_ **

_you look even prettier now_

_always so beautiful when you’re naked_

the brunet moaned at dream’s words and started to stroke himself, slowly in order to stop himself from getting too hard too quickly.

**_george_ **

_thank you_

_i like looking good for you_

**_dream_ **

_i know you do baby_

_you gonna fuck yourself with that toy for me?_

**_george_ **

_that was the plan_

_i’ll send you a video so you can watch me ride it_

**_dream_ **

_god i’d love that_

_send me some more photos first_

_i want you to tease yourself_

the brit moaned and sped up his hand for a few seconds before moving away from his cock entirely. his hips stuttered as they tried to follow his hand, but he willed himself to stay composed.

**_george_ **

_i’m not gonna be able to text you for a few minutes_

_just let me get myself prepped_

**_dream_ **

_take all the time you need_

_i’ll wait for you_

george placed his phone down on the side of the bed and sighed, trying to slow his breaths that had already become uneven. the two of them were probably going to be there for a while, and if george came too quickly then it’d just ruin all the fun.

the brunet uncapped the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, then moved himself so he was sitting on his knees so he could easily reach his entrance. he pushed one finger in with minimal resistance, and he knew it’d take him a bit of time to open himself up - just one of dream’s fingers was around the size of two of george’s own, so it was probably going to take george a little bit longer to prep himself without the blond’s help.

george focussed less on the pleasure that often came with fingering himself and concentrated more on opening himself up, as he knew that the pleasure he’d get from the toy would be much greater if he could just will himself to wait for it. after barely any time at all he was adding a second finger, and soon a third joined them. from the position he was sitting in he was able to rock his hips up and down onto his hand, and every so often he would scissor the digits indie himself to loosen his hole enough to fit the dildo inside.

although the experience wasn’t as pleasurable as george probably could’ve made it, it still felt nice to be filled, and soon george was removing his fingers to stop himself from enjoying it _too_ much. he leaned back to grab a pillow from the top of the bed and threw it in front of him - he had an idea in his head of what he wanted to do with that item, and he was sure that dream would love it.

george quickly sent dream a text.

**_george_ **

_i’m prepped_

_give me two minutes_

the brunet reached for the dildo and lathered it in lube, making sure it was properly slick before he positioned the toy behind him. slowly, he began to sink down on the object, and he let out a loud moan as he let his body suck the toy inside. once he was fully sheathed he gave himself time to adjust to the fullness, before he moved his hand away from the toy and let it rest inside him. the base of the dildo was pressed flush against his ass, and every time he clenched he could feel it push further inside.

george was still sitting on his knees, and he rolled his hips down against the bed experimentally. the moan that ripped itself from his mouth was obscene - the position he was in meant that the head of the dildo was already dangerously close to his prostate, meaning that the slightest movement made the toy brush right over his sweet spot. george knew that he’d have to start moving properly at some point, otherwise he’d drive himself crazy.

the brit grabbed his phone again and opened the camera. he grabbed one of the smaller cushions at the top of his bed and positioned it at the side of his body but directed more to his ass than his face. he rested his phone on the cushion, giving the lens the perfect view of the base of the dildo that fitted snugly in his ass. with shaky hands, he turned the camera setting onto a three-second delay, and after pressing the snap button he gripped both of his cheeks with the palms of his hands and spread them, showing off the area that the dildo was sheathed so deep inside of.

he quickly sent the photo to dream, his body sweating with the efforts of not just letting go and fucking himself on the toy.

a reply came through just seconds later.

**_dream_ **

_fucking hell george_

_you’re so fucking hot_

_you gonna fuck that thing, yeah?_

**_george_ **

_yeah_

_i’m gonna imagine that i’m riding you_

_i can’t wait to have your cock in me again_

george picked up the larger pillow and placed it just in front of his body. he reached a hand behind him and gripped the base of the dildo steadily, then began to rock his hips back and forth. the angle was _perfect_ \- the toy felt incredible sliding in and out of him, and the delicious friction of his cock sliding against the pillow every time his hips pistoned forwards was driving him crazy. it was hard to keep texting dream, but he managed to do it with one hand when he typed with the phone lying on the bed.

**_george_ **

_i feel so good dream_

_wanna see what i’m doing to myself?_

**_dream_ **

_show me baby_

_let me see you_

george placed his phone back against the pillow and this time clicked the video button. he lolled his head back and moaned sluttishly as he carried on fucking himself with the dildo and riding the pillow at the same time, the movement of his hips steadily increased, and little moans would fall from his lips every time his cock grazed against the material of the pillow or the toy pressed against his prostate. he kept the video rolling for about thirty seconds before he slowed his movements down and turned so he could switch the camera off.

the brunet quickly sent the video to dream and didn’t even look at the man’s reply. he was so fucking turned on - the mixture of his hand fucking himself with the toy and his cock brushing against the pillow was driving him crazy, and he wasn’t sure whether he was going to be able to last much longer. george sped up the thrusts of the toy and wrapped his free hand around his cock, and after just a few strokes he could already feel that familiar bundle of heat coiling in his stomach.

george couldn’t take it anymore. he gripped his cock tightly and thumbed over the slit and all of a sudden he was coming, shooting onto his hand as he his his prostate with the toy one final time. the brit collapsed against the bed and slowly pulled out the dildo, wincing as it slipped out of him. mentally he scolded himself for not remembering to lay out a towel to clean himself with, but he could easily sort it out later. 

rolling onto his side, he wiped the cum from his hand onto his thigh and opened his phone so he could see what dream had replied to him.

_**dream** _

_holy shit george_

_i wish i was there with you_

_god you’re gonna make me cum baby_

_george?_

_**george** _

_sorry, i ended up coming lol_

_i got a bit carried away_

_**dream** _

_don’t worry about it_

_i came too_

something deep inside george made him feel extremely proud that he make the other man cum with just a few photos and a video. 

_**dream** _

_i’ll send you the money right now_

after a few moments george received a notification from paypal, and his eyes widened when he saw the amount.

**_george_ **

_$700???_

_i thought i only sent you $500 worth of stuff?_

**_dream_ **

_i told you i’d send you a tip if you impressed me, didn’t i?_

george smiled to himself. _what did i ever do to deserve him?_ he thought.

_**george** _

_you’re too sweet_

_**dream** _

_don’t worry about it_

_you deserve it_

after both of them had cleaned themselves up, they shared light conversation before they left each other with a promise of kinky sex the next night. saying that george was excited would’ve been an understatement, and he tried to stop himself from thinking about it in case he accidentally got hard again. 

george went to bed that night, settling down comfortably under the sheets as the post-orgasmic bliss finally hit him. he sighed to himself, wrapping himself up in the soft sheets as he got himself feeling cozy and warm. as his eyes fell shut and sleep pulled him under, the last conscious thought that appeared in his mind was how fucking lucky he was to have dream in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas as to any different fetishes/kinks/positions etc. that’d you’d like me to explore, then let me know in the comments! i’d love to hear your recommendations :)
> 
> my twitter is @blaizecraftao3 if you’d like to follow me.
> 
> i hope you look forward to chapter twelve <3


End file.
